


Lena Luthor, Evil Overlord

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, IT'S ALL CRACK, Lena's a evil for a good cause, Let's kill some bad guys!, the evil overlord list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Somebody has to take out the trash and Lena decides it might as well be her. If the hero's won't do what needs to be done she will, after all she is a Luthor. And if turning to the dark side involves separating Kara from her douche of a boyfriend? Well that's just a happy coincidence. But if she's going to be evil she's going to do it right by following some simple rules. No insane laughter and impractical super weapons for her. No she's going to avoid the pitfalls of lesser villains and she'll do it with style.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Some quick notes before you begin. This story is going to make use of The Evil Overlord List, if you haven't seen it yet go google and enjoy. Seriously it's the best thing on the planet. It's guaranteed to make you laugh out loud. Next I'm going to kill of a lot of named characters in this, but their bad guys so I didn't use the major character death tag. So expect deaths, just...this isn't angst. All aboard the crack train my friends!

Lena sat in her apartment staring at her chess board. It was her first one, Lex had gotten it for her the week after she’d been adopted. The game she’d been playing was a lost cause and she knew it. It was a lost cause because Supergirl could never win. Not every time. She reached out picking up the queen piece and considered it before returning it to it’s place. No a day was going to come when Supergirl was going to fall. It didn’t matter if that day was next week, or forty years from now. The point was that she couldn’t win everytime. Someday a villain, likely her mother or brother, was going to win. 

Standing she headed over to the window, cradling her glass of wine in her hand. Looking out over the city she considered the problem. Supergirl would lose because she was good. Because there were lines she would not cross, things she would not do. And because she had placed herself in the open. Every villain could watch her fight till they found the weakness they needed to succeed, and one of them would eventually. Sipping her wine she considered the DEO. They’d do things Supergirl couldn’t or just wouldn’t, but they were bound by law. Control the law and you controlled the DEO, at the very least you could cripple them. And even with all their bells and whistles, there were still lines even they couldn’t cross. 

All this, all this hope. The lives of millions, human and alien alike, depended on Supergirl and her allies winning. On them protecting the current world order, again and again. But it couldn’t last. Sure, more heros would rise but more villains would as well. All together the picture was bleak and she knew it. There was a way she could protect her friend though. A way she could protect those millions of people. 

At the end of the day one truth stood out to Lena as she stared at the city. She was a Luthor. And she could no longer run from this truth. Especially if she meant it when she claimed to want to make the world a better place. She’d made the mistake of thinking to help she had to be good. But that wasn’t the truth and she knew it. Sipping her wine she considered her options, but then again she’d already made her decision. She was born, bred, and trained to be a villain. It was time to stop pretending otherwise. 

Lena turned and walked through the dark room and hit the lights as she entered the kitchen. Setting her glass down she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. If she was going to do this, and she was, then she needed a list of rules to adhere to. She was not going to go insane like her brother. No flights of arrogant stupidity either. She would need to remain practical and grounded the entire time, also paranoid. Biting her lip she considered what her first move was going to need to be.

////

“My noble half-brother, whose throne I usurped to come into power, will not be secretly kept imprisoned anonymously in a cell in my dungeon. He will be killed as soon as my coronation is over.”

 

Lena stared at her brother who was sitting across from her. “Why’d you do it Lex? Why?” 

“The bell’s been wrung, ding dong, they know we’re here now.” He rocked forward slightly, his eyes wide and slightly glazed. 

She stared at him unimpressed. “The camera’s are off, no one even knows I’m here, quit the act. We both not you may be crazy but you’re not out of your mind.” 

He focused in on her, his eyes stayed slightly manic but the glazed quality left them. “We need to show them that the Super’s aren’t gods! They won’t save us when what’s out there comes.” 

“What is coming Lex?” Lena watched him cautiously, he was her brother, she knew when something had scared him. “It’s not some vague fear that launched your war on Superman, that brought your agenda forward before it was ready.” 

“It’s coming and we can’t be weaklings who bowed to a god, content to remain weak.” He snapped, clearly not willing to give up information. 

She frowned considering, he clearly wasn’t going to share his knowledge. It was a waste of time to repeat a conversation that had already been had. Not to mention their relationship wasn’t exactly something that could be used to get him to open up. Afterall, he had tried to kill her more than once now. Standing she accepted this was the best it was going to get. She would have to do her own research as always. “Nothing else to share Lex?” 

“Why would I? You’re too weak to do what needs to be done, to see the truth! You’ll let the sheep lead themselves off the cliff.” He mocked. 

Reaching into her handbag she looked at him with pity. He’d been brilliant and kind once but was now a shell of the man she’d grown up with. “That was always your greatest weakness Lex, you underestimate people. You call Superman a god and yet you’re the one who gave him that title. You isolated yourself not accepting help from others.” 

“What, little Lena thinks she could have helped? Like you wouldn’t have stabbed me in the back and ruined everything our family stands for even faster.” Lex spat at her.

She pulled the handgun out of her purse. “I am sorry about this Lex, but I’m afraid I can’t afford you interfering with my plans anylonger. You may have shown your hand too early, but I have not.” 

He barked out a laugh. “You think you can shoot me!? You’re own brother? No, you’re just a weak stray my family brought in.” Lex spat on the ground in contempt. “You couldn’t possibly be able to stop what’s coming. They know we’re here now and nothing can stop them!” 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” She raised the gun and aimed it at his head. “I do love you Lex.” Pulling the trigger she watched his lifeless body fall to the floor, the look of shock painted across his face. She purposely avoided looking at the blood splatter from where the bullet had exited. Wiping the gun free of her prints she dropped it on the floor. The door opened and a very well paid mercenary entered the cell with a can of gasoline. 

Lena didn’t bother looking at him. “I don’t want anything left but dust, is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said setting down the can and pulling up a handheld camera and aiming it at the body. 

She turned but paused before she left the room. “I want the urn, with his ashes in it, in my hands in two hours time, is that understood?” 

“Of course.” The man grunted. 

She didn’t bother to say anything else just leaving the cell. As she walked down the specific hallways where the camera’s were on a loop she breathed easier than she had done in years. Lex was gone, he couldn’t torment, or hurt her any longer. Her mother would need to follow him soon. There were several others who would need to run into ‘accidents’. Afterall if she was going to save the world she couldn’t be as kind and forgiving as the heros. Oh she had no delusions about her role. She was going to be as villainous as any of her family members, but that didn’t mean the results had to be as pathetic as theirs. Afterall she didn’t mean to be remembered as anything less than great. If she had to stop and and dry heave part way down the hallway, tears hot as they trailed down her face, well it was a start.

////

“I will classify my lieutenants in three categories: untrusted, trusted, and completely trusted. Promotion to the last category is only done posthumously.”

 

Jess shifted nervously as she stood in front of Ms.Luthor’s desk. Nothing about the day had told her anything was afoot till Lena had summoned her into her office and then promptly turned on every privacy measure in the office. That plus the truly intimidatingly calm expression on her face. “Has something happened Ms.Luthor?” 

“Lex is dead.” Lena said bluntly without so much as a twitch. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jess started to take a step forward before pausing as she took a second look. Ms.Luthor didn’t look upset, more reserved. Truly cold really. 

Lena looked down at her nails. “I shot him.” She looked pointedly at a plastic tub on her desk. “Those are his remains.” 

Jess swallowed thickly. Since coming into Lena Luthor’s employ she’d been firm with herself that she wasn’t going to be a part of mass murder, or other villainous deeds. In fact she’d written that on her application that she wasn’t going to be a part of such things. So suddenly finding her painfully gay, painfully kind boss acting and looking like a Bond villain was turning her world upside down. “...you what?” She squeaked. 

Standing up from her desk Lena stepped to the windows turning her back on her. “I wanted to make this company a force for good. I wanted to help people, make the world a better place. Clearly playing by the rules isn’t going to work. Thanks to our protectors our planet is on the radar of far superior species now. We’re a divided, technologically backwards planet ripe for invasion. I have no interest in being conquered, do you?” 

Jess’s brain was frozen, sure she didn’t want to have her planet invaded, but this sounded like the start to a megalomaniac speech about conquering the world. She squared her shoulders and decided to ignore the fratricide, Lex had had it coming anyways. “I respect you a great deal Ms.Luthor, and I’ve believed in the work the company has been doing since you took control. But I don’t want anything to do with a crusade against the Supers, or any other alien. I’m sorry but if that’s what you’re planning I’d like to respectfully resign my position.” 

A startled laugh escaped Lena’s lips as she smiled at her, clearly amused. “I’m not planning on continuing my brothers stupidity Jess. Killing either of the Super’s would be counter productive. They’re our only effective interplanetary defense system right now.” 

She considered Lena’s words. “Just to check but you’re not planning on becoming president? Killing Superhero’s, or committing genocide?” 

“Of course not, I’m not insane. I want to protect the planet, not get bogged down in the red tape of political office. Honestly how would killing hero’s, taking office, or actually becoming a monster help anyone?” Lena looked mildly insulted she would even consider her capable of such a thing. 

“So summarized what is your plan exactly? And why are you telling me?” Jess asked cautiously. 

Lena crossed her arms as she stood in front of the glass facing her. “I’ve decided that the best course of action is to become The Evil Overlord of the planet. And I could use a secretary that is willing to run company minutes and evil overlord agenda.” 

Jess felt her jaw open as she stared at Lena in disbelief. There wasn’t anything to say to that was there? She was going to call the hospital as soon as she got out of the office. Clearly her boss was having a mental breakdown. 

“Superman, Supergirl, the DEO to an extent, even Batman and his caped army of insane vigilantes all have a similar flaw. They don’t kill their enemies. Instead they lock them up and of course they eventually escape and wreak more havoc. Or like my brother they just use prison as a way to send out others to do their dirty work. Well if they aren’t capable of doing what needs to be done I will.” 

“So...you’re going to kill the villains that the hero’s won’t kill because of moral hang ups?” Jess found herself considering it, it was a valid point. How many people exactly had Lex, the Joker, ect killed because they’d just escaped or gotten out somehow. 

Lena gave an approving nod. “To start with. The police will of course have to be equipped to handle meta-human and alien threats, as well as high tech weaponry. Politicians will have to be blackmailed or bought into supporting my cause. Development of the third world and general stability will need to be encouraged. Our planet will need to have a second industrial revolution if we hope to not be crushed by the incoming universe. We’ll need to hire and work with exterrestrials who’ve made this planet their home. Use their knowledge to kick start our world. Get rid of reactionary paranoids in the military like Lane. Buy out Lord Tech and dispose of Maxwell Lord and his idiotic crusade against Supergirl. There are a hundred things that need to be done and very little time in which to do it. Which is why I need you.” 

Jess ran through all the things Lena was telling her. None of them were actually all that villainous. Sure several crossed moral lines, but they weren’t hard moral lines that she was personally opposed to crossing. In fact if Ms.Luthor wasn’t so overly dramatic the title Evil Overlord wouldn’t even need to be applied, probably. “To be clear what is your plan for the Supers?” Double checking was always recommended. 

“That’s one of the next steps. We need to break up Supergirl from her douche of a boyfriend.” Lena’s eyes had a dangerous light as she mentioned Supergirl’s boyfriend. 

“You…” Jess cleared her throat, she was being brought into evil plans she was going to ask the questions that needed to be asked. “You’re going to become evil so you can get a date?” She stared at her boss in disbelief. “If she finds out you had her boyfriend killed that won’t go well for you or your plans.” 

“Who said anything about killing? Or getting a date? Supergirl is painfully straight.” Lena flicked her hair behind her shoulder. If Jess hadn’t known her so well she’d have missed the frustration over the hero’s sexuality. “I’m just going to hire some high end escorts to seduce the fool into cheating or breaking up with Supergirl. He can make himself the bad guy in this situation easily enough. Then Kara will be happier and less distracted. Not to mention she’ll have more time for friends. And having a superhero as a friend is just foolish to ignore. Especially when it comes to world domination.” 

“Kara?” Jess squeaked. “Oh lord Kara Danvers is Supergirl...that makes so much sense.” Jess realized with some relief her boss was still hopelessly in crush over the blond reporter. Some things just had to stay the same. “I suppose breaking up that relationship is just basic human decency considering Mike…” 

“Indeed. We’ll of course need to design some death traps at Lex’s old weapon caches to catch Lillian. Can’t have her continuing her genocidal plans.” Lena continued as if she wasn’t discussing murder. “When Kara is ready to not panic when I reveal I know her identity we can use her connections to the alien community to start hiring them.” 

Jess considered Lena’s plans. “To be clear I will not be a part of killing innocents, bystanders, or superheros.” 

Lena raised a brow. “Would you be willing to help me kill Lillian?” 

“I’m not entirely sure she qualifies as human. Definitely not as an innocent or a bystander.” Well Jess thought, being the secretary of an Evil Overlord wouldn’t be so bad if said Overlord was a gay mess with goals involving equality. And really, some people just needed to be killed. 

“Indeed.” Lena pulled out a stack of papers and set them on top of her desk. “If you wouldn’t mind signing these. I expect them on my desk by the end of the work day. Consider them advanced NDAs as well as the paperwork for your raise. Also a letter of understanding that while resigning is acceptable, if you turn traitor you won’t survive long enough to see me fall.” 

Jess swallowed thickly as she stared at the paperwork. “I can leave whenever I feel you’re going too far?” 

“Of course. At such a time a memory wiping drug will be administered. The longer you work on this project the greater the loss. But there will be a compensation of twenty thousand for every month of memory you lose.” Lena said pointing to specific forms. 

“That’s generous of you.” Jess found herself saying as she looked over the forms. They were through and clearly covering Lena’s bases. It was smart, ruthless, and generous all at the same time. Really it was perfectly Lena. “So, shall I make some calls about hiring those escorts for you then?” 

“Yes, also if you could order cement? I think it’s time we put Lex in the ground where he belongs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So real quick just a heads up that this is already written. I love the nerdy suggestions of various characters you want to see, but really if they're not already in it they're not going to get added. Sorry about that, but for once I wrote the fic ahead of time...Slight exception for Shiva cause I'd forgotten her and she's amazing and fit neatly into a pre-existing chapter. Basically the League was already in it and how can you do the League without Shiva? Anyways I'm psyched you guys are enjoying this and I hope you continue to do so.

“I will endeavor to treat the ancient, sylvan forests surrounding my keep in a kindly, eco-friendly manner. By no means will I rip up every tree within five miles of my castle in order to provide raw materials for my orc breeding program.”

“Doctor Isley, what do you think?” Lena didn’t turn from where she was observing her newest project. Afterall, when dealing with someone like Poison Ivy she had concluded that showing was the best way to keep things...amicable. 

The sound of heels clicking towards where she knew the orchids were sounded against the concrete floor. “Impressive, I was surprised to hear from you Ms.Luthor. Though I must say your green initiatives proceed you, though they never hinted at this.” There was a slight tone of awe in her voice. 

Lena smiled, her plan was coming round, as she finally turned to face her guest. “The flowers aren’t the purpose of this facility.” She beckoned the not so good doctor after her as she headed for the computer terminal. “We’re designing a mutated breed of bee. It should, once we’re prepared to release them, interbreed with existing hives helping spread resistant genes. The plagues that have been killing off the insects would be a thing of the past in two generations of bee. Not to mention our bee is hardier, and carries nanobots that allow us to track their movements.” 

“How far along is the testing?” Ivy stepped to the computer looking over the files. 

She scrolled to the timetable. “We’ll be announcing them in six months, selling them to professional hives in seven.”

Dr. Isley looked at her sharply. “Why are you showing me this?” 

“Incentive, I could use someone like you on my payroll. Of course your expertise on my plant related projects would be appreciated. And I believe you’d make an excellent addition to my environmental advisory committee.” Lena watched the other woman but knew she wouldn’t pick up much. Afterall they both were women long practiced in hiding their motives. 

Reaching up Pam threw her long red hair over one shoulder with a truly sinful smirk. “You’re aware of who I am Ms. Luthor. Why would you trust me in your offices. I’m sure you know what happened to my former coworkers.” 

Lena picked up a file she’d purposely left there in anticipation of this question and held it out. “Your contract if you accept. And outside of the official reason I believe we can be of use to one another, mutually beneficial interests if you will.” 

“Go on?” Ivy leaned her hip against the table elegantly looking amused. 

“I have several politicians I could use being made more..pliable. Then of course despite your past, you are brilliant. In your contract you’ll find the outlined penalties should you harm, or coerce your fellow L-corp employees in any way. The benefits of working for me I’m sure are evident. You wish to protect the plant life on this planet. I’m the CEO of the largest green energy company in the world. Within ten years I plan to have brought an end to the use of fossil fuels. On top of that I have no interest in us becoming the next Krypton. Perhaps it won’t be the plant utopia you’ve championed but it’s better than anything you could achieve on your own, or am I wrong?” Lena tipped her head in challenge. 

Ivy’s smile widened. “And why would you keep me around after I assisted you with those politicians?” 

“That’s a risk you’ll have to take. But don’t tell me you under value yourself, your unique skills would be useful beyond the initial agreement of employment. And as a signing bonus I believe you’d appreciate a certain clown’s ashes?” 

The woman straightened instantly. Every plant in the room began to move unnaturally in agitation. “What are you implying?” 

Lena placed a hand on her hip and refused to be intimidated in her own lab. She had eight snipers hidden outside of it with lines of sight on the woman anyways, there was no reason to be intimidated. “I’m not implying anything Dr. Isley. You have a clown problem and the Bat is incapable of solving it for you. If you want Harley safe from him and his influence you need him gone. But your hands are tied, what with your relationship with Harley. I’m sure she’d be displeased if you were to do the weeding, so to say, yourself. As I said mutually beneficial.” 

A smile spread across Ivy’s face as she held out her hand. “It would seem you have yourself a deal Ms. Luthor.” 

Accepting the hand Lena shook it easily. “Lena please, I believe this is the beginning of an excellent partnership.” 

////

“I will never bait a trap with genuine bait.”

Doctor Marcus Fields stared at the last vault they’d just opened of Lex Luthor’s. He felt a sort of sick awe at the contents. There was no doubt in his mind Lex was brilliant as he was mad. Of course with the whole company on high alert after his recent escape he understood the necessity of emptying his bolt holes. Waving at his coworkers in their hazmat suits, he started giving orders. “Right same order as before. I want everything catalogued and handled with extreme caution.” 

////

“All deathtraps will have only one way in or out, with any way out leading to an even more cunning deathtrap that works faster.”

Jess pulled up the blueprints of the latest set of death traps for the hide out. She frowned as she looked at the order. “Do you think we should have the poisonous gas before or after the napalm trigger?” 

Lena’s voice came from under the car she was rigging with explosives. “Simultaneously, I wouldn’t put it past my mother to survive them if they’re sequential.” 

“Good point, the witch probably has a broom to get out of the napalm now that I think about it.” Jess began making the appropriate changes on the traps for the construction team. She bit the inside of her cheek, to keep from smiling as Lena let out a laugh at the broom comment. Pulling up the next layer of traps she tapped her stylus. “Do you believe we should have the mounted death lasers go off first or right before the C4 in the walls and floor go off?” 

“Before the base is wiped off the face of the earth. Knowing mother we’ll need the distraction to prevent her escaping at the last second.” Lena muttered. “Hand me that stick of dynamite would you.” 

Jess handed the explosive over. “I believe that at the least your mother will regret entering the building.” 

“Good, though please keep records of all the traps used in the section on pies in the recipe transcript. We may want to recycle any that seem particularly effective.” Lena was really taking to this villain thing. She could appreciate the failsafes. 

Jess hummed as she added the death traps to the recipi book they were keeping the coded villainous plans in. It was rather brilliant, it would look like a cookbook to anyone nosey enough to find the thing. And she could vouch that the chocolate pecan pie recipe was to die for; literally and metaphorically. “It’s too bad we can’t just nuke the bitch.”

////

“I will maintain plausible deniability at all times.”

Kara paced angrily in Lena’s office. She could feel her powers just slightly out of control. Not daring to touch anything she continued to pace. “The gall of him! How dare he just assume I’d be ok with that?!” 

Lena held out a stress ball towards her. 

Taking the item she realized it wasn’t exploding into a thousand pieces of dust. “Of course you know.” Pinching the bridge of her nose she attempted to breath evenly. “You know what, we can talk about that later. It was stupid to assume you wouldn’t know.” 

“To be fair Lex is the one who figured out Clark and then well, both of you coming into my office together?” She shrugged unrepentantly. “I understand we haven’t known each other long enough for you to trust me with that. But well, you look like you could use that.” 

Her face softened slightly. “Thank you.” She returned to her pacing. Tomorrow she could worry about NDAs and the ramifications of Lena knowing. “I just..argh!” 

“Want to start at the beginning?” Lena prompted kindly. 

“I knew being in a relationship was new for him, hell everything non-Daxam is new for him! But he just won’t listen! He never listens to anything I say, we fight all the time. But this? How could he possibly have gotten it into his head that he could just arrange a threesome without even bothering to tell me, let alone ask!” She threw her arms up in frustration. “And everyone is just like ‘Give him another chance Kara’, ‘He loves you so much’, and I can’t anymore.” 

“It’s alright to put yourself first.” Lena said softly. “And there are other guys out there, and you’re not responsible for his feelings.” 

Running a hand through her hair she let out a frustrated huff. “I wish he would just give me one reason to be with him other than being in love with me.” 

Lena smirked at her playfully. “Well I was under the impression he was rather delectable looking.” 

She laughed at that and shook her head. “He is that, but it’s not enough. I just want a partner who respects me. Is that too much to ask?” 

“No.” Lena stepped forward now that she’d slowed her pacing and hugged her. “It’s the absolute minimum you should accept. You’ll never be happy with someone who treats you how you’ve described him treating you. You’re going to be fine.” 

Kara sunk into the hug not trusting herself to hug back yet. “Thank you. I just...why is it so hard sometimes?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t had a relationship since boarding school that lasted longer than a month.” Lena admitted bitterly. 

That was just wrong. Kara let herself hug Lena back, it was just necessary. “People are stupid.” 

“Yes they are. But I happen to own a share in Ben & Jerry’s, which means I get a freezer of new flavors every month. So break up ice-cream and movies?” Lena offered while pulling back from the hug. 

Kara wiped at the angry tears she’d been losing. “That sounds great.” 

Lena hit the intercom. “Jess, I’ll be heading home early today. If anything urgent comes up just call.” 

“-Yes Ms. Luthor-” Jess’s voice came through the intercom. 

Grabbing her purse Lena opened the door to her office. “After you, and we can work on a list of what you won’t settle on for your next boyfriend starting with Respect.” 

////

“I will fund research to develop tactical and strategic weapons of all types and covering a full range of needs so my options aren't limited to "hand-to-hand combat with swords" or "blow up the planet".”

Lena was still riding high off how well her plan to get rid of Mon-el had worked. If she wasn’t wearing four inch heels she would have skipped. Of course the manchild had been headed towards crashing and burning his relationship already, but it was just a relief that Kara was free of the maggot. Really just because her own crush on her friend was hopeless did not mean she was going to stand by and let her date a borderline abusive asshole. As she opened her door into her office she forced her buisness mask down. It was time to work and this meeting was important. 

“Ms.Luthor, I was surprised you requested this meeting.” Commissioner Szabo greeted her as she entered her office. 

She gave as friendly of a smile as she could. “My apologies for making you wait. I had a report from the head of my security in Gotham to listen to. It took more time then I was expecting. Terrible business with the Joker escaping again. I assume you didn’t wait too long?”

“I was happy to wait. I haven’t had coffee this good in years.” He raised the L-corp company mug. “How on earth do you afford to provide this to your workers?” 

Lena poured herself a glass of water as she headed to her desk. “I buy in bulk, I’m sure one of my lawyers could help you secure a similar deal for your stations. I believe you all depend on your caffeine as much as we do here at L-corp.” 

“Indeed.” Commissioner Szabo’s mustache twitched as he made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her desk. “So tell me, why did you need this meeting?” 

She spoke carefully measuring each and every word. Commissioner Szabo wasn’t the sort of man she could afford using Ivy against. She needed a genuine partnership with the man. “As I’m sure you’re aware that during my brother’s time as CEO he moved us into weapons development and manufacturing. He sunk billions into those programs. As CEO I’ve been trying to recoup our losses. The current climate is not ideal to be a Luthor in the arms trade.” 

The Commissioner’s thick brow was furrowed as he sat stiffly. “I’m aware of your family’s reputation. I can assure you my men are working round the clock to assist in the manhunt to catch your brother and return him to prison.” 

“You’re wasting your time trying to catch my brother Commissioner.” She held up her hand to forestall his protests. “Catching him while he wishes to remain hidden will be nearly impossible. I’m afraid in this matter our governments intel and our resident superheroes are our best option.” 

“You don’t seem like the sort to rely on a Super to fly to your rescue.” He said harshly, his grip on the coffee mug dangerously tight. 

Lena gave him a nod of acknowledgement. “Indeed I’m not, though I appreciate Supergirl and would be dead several times without her; I would rather not depend on her.” Pulling out a tablet from her desk she slid it towards the Commissioner. “I believe in being proactive so that when my brother next tries to wage a war against aliens he doesn’t level another city. Which is why I requested this meeting. I want to outfit your police force here in National City with L-corps latest in weaponry. You’d pay the manufacturing fee only and agree to let our scientists to collect further data on the equipment.” 

“And why should I trust a Luthor?” He asked sharply. 

“Because my motive is clear. I need someone clear of any unwanted ties to demonstrate that what we’ve produced under my time as CEO is defensive in nature. Also a police force capable of surviving, at the very least, my brother’s next attack is beneficial to us all.” She stood up. “Feel free to take the tablet with you and show it to your lawyers. I expect to hear back from you in the next seventy two hours or this offer goes to Star City.” 

“Not Metropolis?” He asked while standing as well. 

She raised a brow in disbelief. “You think anyone would accept a deal from a Luthor in Metropolis?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! And the next chapter is up and Lena is hitting her Evil Overlord stride!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the lovely comments! Some of your long ones on possibilities on this universe are brilliant. Also its reassuring when you guys figure out things that are coming up, not that I'll tell you which guesses are correct.

“I will only employ assassins and bounty hunters that work for "the money". Those who work for "the thrill of the hunt" tend to do stupid things, like even the odds to give their victim a sporting chance.”

Lena tapped at her earrings that doubled as psychic blockers to help with her jitters. It was recruitment time and she could feel her heart in her throat. Stepping into the alien bar behind Kara she took in the place. It was surprisingly nicer than she’d have expected from the outside. “Are you sure this safe?” 

“Of course, you’ll want to talk to Brian though. He knows everyone.” Kara explained as she directed them towards a pale blue alien with facial ridges. Surprisingly he was wearing a fairly decent suit. “Brian!”

“Zor-el!” He exclaimed happily. His skin seemed to ripple almost as he spotted Lena. “The good Luthor!” 

Cringing Lena stepped into the man’s space. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t shout my name for the whole bar to hear!”

He cocked his head looking at her like some sort of puppy. Lena came to the unfortunate realization it wasn’t just a Kara thing. “But you’re our hero?” 

She stared at him in confusion. “Wait what?” 

“You saved us all, if I’d known you were who wanted to meet with me I’d have told Zor-el here that I’d make a house call.” 

“Thank you.” She finally settled on weakly. It was the first time she’d really met anyone other than Kara who’d been properly affected by her actions during Medusa. Sure she’d seen the martian but he hadn’t exactly stayed around to chat. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she decided to get to business. “Kara said you were the person to talk to if I wished to hire some other worlders?” 

He buffed his nails against his jacket looking enormously pleased. “Of course! What exactly are you looking for?” 

Kara stepped to the side. “I’ll go get our drinks while you talk business.” She slipped away heading towards the bartender who beamed at the sight of her. 

Lena chuckled at the realization that Kara’s effect seemed to be universal. She pulled out her phone and flipped to the appropriate list. “I need a new head of security. I don’t care about species but they need to be dependable, flexible, and morally willing to do what needs to be done.” 

“Not all shiney like our mutual friend?” Brian grinned at her. 

“Exactly, I’m afraid buisness security of the sort I need will tread into the grey area morally from time to time.” She reasoned to him. Once she met the applicants she could quietly sound them out on some of the less grey, more black deeds she would need done. 

He nodded enthusiastically. “I have just the person for you!” He gestured to the side where a tale orangish humanoid creature with antenna was playing pool with a tentacle...creature. “Anderson Gaines, former military officer before his planet was turned into a wasteland by the six minute war. He’s in it for the paycheck. You pay him well and he’ll do what you need to have done. He’s a shapeshifter so you can be sure he’ll keep an eye on things. Durlan’s aren’t well trusted by most so any solid profession and he’ll be grateful.” 

That sounded promising. “You’d be willing to make the introductions?” 

“Of course! Any other alien hires you looking to make?” He queried happily. It was amusing how he was practically vibrating with happiness at being useful. 

Lena considered him for a minute, he might make a good hire actually now that she thought about it. She’d see how the rest of their meeting went. Silently she accepted the glass of red wine the bartender left with her, Brian accepted a yellow glass of something she’d never seen before. She caught Kara’s eye across the bar and smiled at the raised glass in her direction. It would seem Kara was leaving her to business. Really how was anyone so perfect? “Tell me do you know any species that would work well for physical labor? My manufacturing plants will be needing to expand rapidly over the next few years.” 

“Branx warriors. They’re a bit dumb, but four arms and all muscle. Good for labor.” Brian replied quickly. “I can send out some feelers on hiring a few. I’m sure I could find a hundred in a week ready to come work for you immediately.” 

Sliding a card across the table she tapped it meaningfully. “Any aliens looking for manufacturing jobs would be welcome to call that number to apply. They’d have to understand they would all need to be vetted of course.” 

His brilliant white teeth showed as he pocketed the card. “I can pass it around and it should go well. It’s hard finding a job when you’re not well, when you don’t blend.” Shrugging he continued. “If you offer jobs to the obvious among us and they’ll sign up. We all know what you did for us.” 

This was going unbelievably well. “Any scientists looking for jobs that you believe would be helpful to developing energy or any of our other fields?” 

“Of course! No offence but you humans are so far behind.” He shook his head. “I mean if you want to hide from someone this is the place to be. I mean who’d look for a scientist on a place this far behind? I mean you don’t even have a Lantern!” 

“A Lantern?” She asked curiously. 

“Intergalactic peacekeeping force. Course all of us here would say they’ve rather failed a few times. But they’re a group you don’t want to antagonize.” He nodded solemnly. Snapping his fingers he bounced on his toes. “You know who you want to hire are some Euphorians! They’re descent sorts and they’re telepathic! That would be sure to be useful wouldn’t it?” 

Lena was immensely glad she’d found her brother’s design for a psychic blocker. It was apparent that it was more than just Martians who had the ability. But the idea of having a psychic on her staff...she could be sure of who was a spy or who wasn’t, or at least far more certain. Not to mention her board wouldn’t be able to surprise her at all. Oh this was lovely. “I would be incredibly interested in hiring some Euphorians. They wouldn’t happen to appear humanoid would they?” 

Brian nodded quickly. “They look a bit like Vulcans really. Pointy ears and they go for the gelled hair look for some reason.” 

“You wouldn’t happen to want a job in my personnel department would you?” She asked eager to put his clearly encyclopedic knowledge to use.

His skin really did ripple then. “I would be happy to sign on with L-corp!” 

////

“I will make it quite clear that I do know the meaning of the word "mercy"... I just choose not to show any.”

Jess stepped into the basement and closed the door behind her. She slid the lock home ignoring the surely tensing Allana. It was silly to think she’d feel any pity for the woman, afterall she was Cadmus. Turning around she crossed her arms and took in the scene. The new chief of security Mr.Gaines and their new telepathic security advisor Bob were standing just to the side of Ms.Luthor. 

“Allana, how nice of you to join us.” Lena drawled while pulling a taser out of her pocket. 

The woman’s head whipped around taking in everything. “Ms.Luthor! What’s going on?!” 

“Interesting you should ask. We traced the latest Cadmus leak to you, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Lena asked while raising her arm with the taser. 

“No!” The woman squeaked. “I don’t know anything.” 

“I thought not.” She pulled the trigger hitting the woman who went down twitching to the floor. Flicking her hair Lena turned to Bob. “Now then, let’s get some answers shall we?” 

A truly terrifying smile split the aliens face as he knelt down next to the wide eyes, still twitching woman. Gripping her firmly by either temple before closing his eyes and breathing out. Jess looked over at Mr.Gaines. “How long will this take exactly?” 

The alien who’d taken the form of a large burly human shrugged. “Takes as long as it takes. Depends on how organized her thoughts are.” 

“Huh, too bad full melds aren’t safe for the human mind. It’d be useful to go through all the staff.” Jess mused out loud. “It’s really unfortunate there’s a one in six chance of your brain being turned to jelly. The added security would be so lovely. Of course picking up active thoughts is useful enough on it’s own.”

Mr.Gaines gave a large deep laugh. “I like you Ms.Jessica, you wouldn’t happen to want to go get some coffee sometime?” 

“I’m a single mother and completely loyal to my job.” She replied back quickly, no sense in dragging out something where the man would bale. Her friend Katie would have to kill the man and then she’d have to hide the body and it would just be a great deal of work. 

“Those are excellent qualities Ms.Jessica. How do you feel about italian?” He replied without so much as blinking. 

She looked at him again with a discerning eye. His human form was acceptable, and she’d met his alien form two days before and he wasn’t half bad orange either. “It’s acceptable.” 

“Please organize your dates outside of company time.” Lena chided them gently, though she threw a wink at Jess. 

“Of course Ms.Luthor.” They both replied promptly. 

Fortunately for everyone and any lingering awkwardness Bob chose that moment to come up out of the meld. “She’s Cadmus, and she knows of three other moles in the company.” He stood up while glaring at the prone woman. “Disgusting, hateful mind. I also have the code they were using to communicate. Would you like me to go record everything Cadmus related from her head?” 

“Yes, will you be up for melding with the other traitors tonight or should we wait till tomorrow?” Lena asked calmly, completely ignoring the woman who was trying stand up. Interesting her brain wasn’t jelly. 

Bob picked up his laptop. “I’ll go transcribe. By the time you’re done dealing with her I’ll be prepared for another meld.” 

Lena turned her attention to Mr.Gaines. “Would you like to do the honors?” 

The head of security clapped his hands before pulling out his sidearm. “I’d be happy to Ms.Luthor, have I mentioned how glad I am you hired me to help root Cadmus out?” 

“You have, but I’m equally glad to have you on board.” She shifted towards Jess. “Mind getting our next guest for the evening?” 

“Of course Ms.Luthor. Bob who’s next on the list?” Jess asked her tablet brandished ready to find the next mole. 

Bob looked up from where he was typing. “An Alexander Johnson in marketing.” 

“Excellent, thank you Bob.” She turned on her heel and left the room just as a gunshot echoed behind her. Well then, this was turning out to be such a productive day. She’d have to stop by Katie’s desk on the way to find Mr.Johnson and tell her friend she had a date with the handsome new head of security.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the amazing comments! and I hope you like the latest chapter!

“An unfamiliar weapon is difficult to fight against. Therefore, my own weapon will be rare and ill-known - or better yet, my own invention in the first place.”

 

Lena set her custom blow torch down and looked at the ring she was designing. It was a bit on the gaudy side at the moment, that would have to change. She was going to need to keep weapons on her person at all times. A light knocking sound almost sent her flying up in terror, only to realize there was only one person who used the balcony as an entrance. Spinning round in her chair she brightened at the sheepish look on Kara’s face. “Supergirl.” 

Kara carefully entered before shuffling over in front of her desk. “Um…”

“What’s happened this time?” She asked feeling a bone deep weariness. Honestly couldn’t Lillian keep her evil to herself or try and access one of Lex’s bolt holes already? 

“I’m being pulled off the hunt for Lex.” Kara was looking down at her boots, shoulders slumped.

It was the first time Lena had really properly seen her since the manhunt for Lex had started and she felt a pang of regret. Her friend looked wrecked. Standing up she walked straight for her friend. “When was the last time you ate?” 

“I’m...I’m not sure.” Kara’s face was painted with confusion as she seemed to be trying to count the days. 

Lena hit the intercom button instantly, this was ridiculous. What the hell had the DEO been doing to let Supergirl get this run down? They ought to have their heads smacked, the morons. “Jess, please order Kara’s and my orders from the local thai place, then Kara’s regular from the pizzary by Catco. Meet me in my private lab with the food when it arrives.” 

“-Yes Ms.Luthor-” 

“Right, come on you need to rest and the food should be here soon.” Lena pulled the oddly compliant hero out of her office and into the elevator. Once in she rested her hand on the scanner before hitting the button for the basement. 

Kara shifted curiously. “When did you get palm scanners?” 

“They were just installed yesterday. My new head of security Mr.Gaines has been putting in new security measures. It doesn’t just scan fingerprints, it checks for body temperature, heart beat, sweat, and iron level. In addition it has the alien detecting device built in. It will be able to accurately identify all staff members and prevent shapeshifters from replacing anyone.” Lena proudly gestured to the machine. It was a bit large, but built into a wall no one had to notice the size. “We’re planning on adding them to each floor level throughout the week.” 

“That’s...wow.” Kara managed staring at it awe. 

“Mr.Gaines is an excellent hire, he’s working my security into the ground. Hopefully you won’t have to save me every week now.” She pulled Kara along to her lab before gently shoving her onto the table. “Lie down and let me get some sun lamps turned on.” 

“I’ll always save you. It’s not a bother, I...I’m sorry about not being better.” Kara let out a hiss as she laid herself down on the table. 

Flipping on the sunlamps Lena headed back over and slid her hand into Kara’s. “You have saved my life, and done an amazing job of it. But I can’t ask that of you, not when I need to be able to protect my employees as well.”

“You’re a good person.” Smiling up at Kara closed her eyes with a hum. “Sun, I’ve missed the sun.” 

“You shouldn’t apologize for coming off the hunt for Lex either.” Lena squeezed her friend’s hand. “I’ve done my best to block up his bolt holes. It should take him a good long while to be ready to come out of hiding. And in that time we try and make ourselves as ready as possible.” 

She opened her eyes and stared at her for a minute. “I won’t let him hurt you.” 

“And I won’t let him hurt you.” Lena gave a last squeeze before walking over to her work table. “I’ve been working on a project for you. It’s not as fancy looking as the one the DEO made for you when Metallo was a threat, but it should last.” 

Kara’s eyes widened as she stared at the small device in her hand. “Is that a kryptonite blocker?”

“Yes, it will only work with the radiation from green kryptonite. I haven’t finished it of course, but if you’d be willing to wear it for some test runs that would be helpful. It’s two cuffs. You’ll want to try and use them to block any concentrated form of kryptonite. But generally it should help with simple exposure as well.” Lena bit her lip hoping that it wasn’t an already obsolete piece of tec. Afterall she knew the DEO had been working on something similer months ago. 

“Of course I’ll wear it, that’s amazing Lena!” Kara’s smile was infectious. “Rao, it’s so frustrating to always get beaten back whenever there’s kryptonite.” 

Lena frowned, “Wait, didn’t the DEO at least have a somewhat workable system for you?” 

“Oh no, those burnt out and it hasn’t been a priority.” She shrugged. 

That was...Lena narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me that that suit of yours is just a suit? It doesn’t help you?” 

“It’s bulletproof?” Kara added, her voice going up in pitch at the look on Lena’s face. Then her brow furrowed. “Um...Lena, how long have you had sunlamps in your building?”

////

“I will be neither chivalrous nor sporting. If I have an unstoppable super-weapon, I will use it as often as possible instead of holding it in reserve.”

Maxwell Lord looked up as he heard his office door being opened, he didn’t have an appointment. The red headed bombshell though, well security didn’t really need to be called. “How may help you?” 

The woman sauntered towards him. “I hear you’ve been a very bad boy, Max.” 

The way she practically purred his name was sinful. He relaxed in his chair, well it seemed one of his board members had sent him a present; and who was he to turn down a present as lovely as this. “I’m sure I have. But are you going to do something about it?” He smirked relaxing into the game. 

“Oh, I have a few things in mind.” The woman tangled her fingers in his tie before pulling his head to hers. 

Max just grinned into the kiss, till his thoughts seemed to float away and all he cared about was the woman before him. 

////

“That man is a disgusting piece of entitlement. Can we use him for fertilizer?” Ivy asked.

Jess huffed in annoyance, why did she have to work with the psychotic plant lady? Of course realizing she was number two in an evil organization had been illuminating. But still, evil plant lady! “You can use him for whatever you want after we finish bleeding him dry for information, money and influence. Also we have to make his disappearance look credible.”

Bob who was making sure no one interrupted them or become suspicious, spoke from his place slouched against the wall. “You know I have to say he crumpled to your will faster than that judge did yesterday. Good work, or maybe he’s just that weak.” He turned thoughtful. 

“I probably didn’t even need the pheromones.” Ivy remarked. She was tending to the half dead office plants Max had on his shelf. 

Jess took the latest sheet of paper from Max and handed him the next. What sort of idiot had this many secret projects? Seriously. “Yes well after he’s done writing out his secrets in detail we’ll need to get him to sign over all of his shares to Lena.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that the sort of thing that would cause more notice than we want?” Ivy asked curiously. 

“It would if we just straight sold them to her. No first we have to give a plausible reason. Mr.Gaines and I have set up some evidence that Max here is going to ‘run away/retire’ in the Bahamas with Allana the traitor. Cover story will be that Allana was a corporate spy. Facing a massive lawsuit and definitely being ousted from the board of his own company he agreed to a deal.” Jess was positively gleeful over the latest plan. It painted Ms.Luthor as a victim of attack from people other than just her family. 

Bob laughed. “And of course to spite his board he sold his stocks to Lena in exchange for her not sueing. She of course bought them not being an idiot.” 

“Exactly.” Jess handed Max his next sheet of paper. “And to make it better Lex never liked competition. He’d been buying stock in the company for years. So Lena won’t have to buy it all, just enough to take her from a shareholder of some significance to the largest shareholder. The rest can be squabbled over by the rest of the city and it’ll help mask our current actions.” 

“After we’re done with him I get him for fertilizer.” Ivy stated with a slight growl. “His company’s insecticide damaged the environment.” 

“Yes you can have the body, just so long as no one finds it.” Jess waved off. “If you want this one put into a hand blown paperweight though you can pay the artist.” 

Ivy ran a hand through her hair. “Excellent choice on the artist, Harley loves her new nick nack.” 

////

“I will not fly into a rage and kill a messenger who brings me bad news just to demonstrate how evil I am. Loyal service should be rewarded... Which is how it becomes "loyal" service in the first place. And besides, honest messengers are hard to come by when you are in the Evil Overlord business.”

 

Brian straightened his tie, no one wanted to be the bearer of bad news. Also he didn’t want to get fired even if he escaped with his life. This was the dream job. Benefits, no discrimination against aliens, getting to help take down Cadmus, there were even extraterrestrial snack machines! There would never be a job this amazing again if he went and lost it. But from his research being the bearer of bad news to an Evil Overlord was not conducive to one’s health. Still he’d drawn the short straw. 

“Brian, I got your memo. What’s come to your attention that’s so concerning?” Lena looked up from her bench where she was clearly working on something complicated and above his paygrade. Why oh why did he have to do this in her private lab?

“Well, you see the thing is.” He swallowed thickly. Sure Ms.Luthor had been nothing but lovely to him, but he knew what had happened to those Cadmus agents. “We may have been noticed by the League of Assassins?” His voice pitched up as he got to the end. 

She set down her tools pinched the bridge of her nose. “How interested are they in us?” 

“I don’t know.” He could feel his glands sweating. “We know that someone used a program with League encryption to get into the computer system of the company’s french office.” 

“So they’re still in recon then?” She asked carefully as she began to mutter quietly and pulling out a notebook. 

“Yes?” He cleared his throat and tried again. “It appears so.” 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention. If anything else involving the League comes up I want to know immediately. I don’t care what I’m doing you interrupt and let me know.” She tore the sheet out of the notebook and walked over handing it to him. “I want everything on the person on that note that you can find out.” 

Brian beamed realizing he wasn’t in trouble. “Of course! Anything you need Ms.Luthor.” 

“You’ll be receiving a bonus for the League tip off as well. Keep up the good work Brian.” 

He blushed as he left the room ducking his head in embarrassment. L-corp was the best place ever. And apparently that life insurance wasn’t for when Ms.Luthor murdered you, it was for if someone outside the company murdered you. That was just lovely. He’d have to call his mate and let her know they could go out to that really nice restaurant she’d been eyeing. Maybe he should pick up some flowers for her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick heads up I might not get the next chapter up tomorrow. But don't worry it's still a finished fic and the rest of the chapters should be up shortly.

“I will never underestimate the advantages of good intel and high power sniper rifles. It may not be chivalrous or fair to shoot the hero in the back from miles away, but I am more likely to succeed this way. If it does not work, I will carry on trying at random intervals.”

“How exactly do you intend to take care of a woman referred to as a goddess?” Mr.Gaines asked cautiously. “I mean sure there are probably some aliens who could take her but...I wouldn’t want to get into a fight with the woman. I’d lose. They don’t call her Lady Shiva for nothing.” 

He watched as his new boss danced up and down the room with her rapier, sparring with one of his clutch mates. It was apparently a hobby of hers. He was approving of his boss being able to defend herself...somewhat. Those mandatory self defense classes for all employees couldn’t start soon enough. In a quick series of movements almost too fast to follow her sword hit the chest of her opponent. Stepping back she pulled the mask off her face. “Brian’s intell indicates she’s in a boat in the South East Asian Sea trying to find a lost civilization of warriors. We blow her up Mr.Gaines.” 

That was...when thinking of how to murder a martial arts master of the first order, was not the approach he’d have thought of. “Why not a sniper Ms.Luthor?” 

She paused and seemed to consider it before nodding sharply and pulling her mask back on. “See to it she’s shot from the farthest distance possible. Then I want our largest drone compatible explosive to be dropped on her remains. We are not leaving this to chance.” 

“Yes Ms.Luthor.” He made a careful notation on his electronic tablet device. Jess had made him and all the new hires take a four hour class on using them and how important they were. If he wanted that second date he wasn’t going to harm his tablet. She’d never forgive him. “Should we send a sniper team to deal with General Lane at this time ma’am?” 

“Not yet, he’s still useful as a distraction for the DEO till we’re better situated.” She replied before raising her sword and dropping back down into a ready position. 

Gaines made the notation and left the gym. Placing his hand on the palm scanner he hitched an elevator ride up to the top floor. Jess might have decided on his offer of a second date by now after all. 

////

“When the time comes to unite the world's diverse underworld elements into one massive criminal organization, the meeting with my underbosses will not feature the elimination of the vociferous objectors and the intimidation of the rest. Rather, it will feature the deputization of the most powerful that I can control easily and the elimination of the rest.”

Lena was not pleased that she was going to take advantage of Kara without her knowledge, but well it wasn’t for anything bad. Mostly, Kara would probably be fine with it. It still made her feel awful and guilty. She was going to have to get Kara a lot of surprise flowers. Then a thought hit her, oh lord was this what straight men felt like when they got awful gaudy flowers for their partners? She shivered in disgust. No, she only need a bit of information and it wouldn’t affect Kara in any way...probably. 

“Kara, you mentioned your friend from earth 1, Sara Lance was a member of the League of Assassins? What all did she tell you about that? It sounds fascinating.” Lena took a bite of her guilt donut. 

Her friend lit up in excitement. “Sara is amazing! I think you’d really like her. I mostly know what Thea told me because she said not to ask Sara. But she said---”

////

Lena considered her plan again, it was too late to turn back, but she was questioning her sanity. Sure it was the most logical path forward. Jess and Mr.Gaines had agreed with her, even though Mr.Gaines and left while muttering about getting snipers prepped. Of all of her steps so far on the path of evil this was the riskiest. Which did bring up the question of why on earth it was so easy to be evil? She’d expected it to be more difficult, already by using less moral choices she’d guaranteed her company's dominance for a generation if not longer. 

A shiver ran down her spine and she knew instinctively she wasn’t alone any longer. Apparently the security would need to be revamped...again. “Ms.Raatko I believe?” She refused to show how unnerved she was.

There was a moment of silence before a woman seemed to materialize out of the shadows. She was dressed in a type of dark leather armor. A second woman dropped down from...a vent? Lena wanted to facepalm, why hadn’t she gotten to the vent sections of the list yet? This second woman was wearing form fitted leather with an obnoxiously blond wig. It would seem Kara’s stories had been far closer to this earth’s reality than she’d dared hope. The first woman removed her veil revealing an impressively lovely face. “Ms.Luthor.” 

“Lena please,” She stood heading for the water. “Could I interest you or your Beloved in a drink?” 

There was a sharp sounding laugh and the second woman spoke. “If you have anything with a bit more bite than water I’d love some.” 

Without showing her surprise Lena poured some scotch into a tumbler. Picking up her glass for water and the tumbler she headed back to her desk. Sliding the scotch across the surface towards who she knew was this earth’s Sara. “I’m glad to see you got my invitation.” 

“Yes, how did you manage that?” Nyssa Raatko sat down in the chair in front of the desk and crossed her legs looking at her curiously. “And you seem suspiciously well informed?” 

Lena considered her cards, this was an alliance that could go horribly wrong, but was necessary if she didn’t intend to die by arrow. “Are you aware of the multiverse theory?” 

Nyssa’s face seemed to flicker with something for a moment. “Yes.” 

“Well I have a friend who’s been to a different verse and she was rather talkative about her new friend Sara Lance.” Lena watched both of the highly trained assassins in front of her stiffen. She continued as if she hadn’t noticed their reaction. “Of course she’s under the impression that this earth’s Sara Lance is dead, fatal backpacking accident during the summer after freshmen year. It wasn’t hard to discover the body was never found. Putting the pieces together off what I know of the life of one Sara Lance on Earth one, well, here we are.” 

“Tell me why would you bring this knowledge to me then?” Nyssa asked carefully.

“Because we have a similar goal. Your organization serves to bring down corrupt institutions, break up illegal organizations, you are the sword that strikes those in the shadows so to say.” Lena took a drink of her water while studying her guests. 

Nyssa looked almost amused. “Do you think knowing this you can bargain for your life Luthor? Your hero Supergirl may not have noticed yet but that does not mean we have not.” 

“I asked for this meeting because I know you’re aware of some of my activities.” Lena corrected easily. “You could say we have a mutual goal. My brother may have gone mad but he wasn’t entirely wrong.” 

Sara snorted and knocked her scotch back. “Yeah we all know about your crazy brother. You don’t seriously think we’d agree with you on the topic of aliens though?” 

“Hardly. I don’t believe like my family that aliens are fundamentally evil and should be rounded up and killed. However I can’t be the only one who’s noticed that our world desperately unprepared for contact with the wider universe.” She clicked a few buttons pulling up statistics from the police force. Turning the screen to the assassins she continued. “Beyond just our looming threat of intergalactic warfare we have the rising presence of meta-humans and human supervillains like my brother. I intend to prepare our earth for these threats.” 

“And hiring several of these ‘supervillains’ helps how exactly Ms.Luthor?” Nyssa asked pointedly. 

Lena gave a nod of acknowledgment. “As I’m sure you’re aware there are degrees of evil. Some people need to be killed. But some, can with the proper motivation become productive members of society. Take Poison Ivy, she’s a well respected expert on botany based biology. She’s a valuable member of my company just on her scientific work alone. Or my latest hire, Dr.T.O.Morrow. He’s the leading mind in robotics. Careful monitoring and a productive lab that listens to his crazy idea’s and he’s not a threat.”

“I could of course do as Batman, or any of the other heros who’ve continued to pop up, send what evidence I have and get either of them locked up. But how does that help? It doesn’t stop them from continuing immoral acts, nor does it benefit anyone. But working for my company? They’re accountable and benefiting humanity with their gifts.” Lena gestured to the symbol on the wall of her company. “There are those who need to be stopped and rooted out permanently like Cadmus. There is no helping those whose only motivation is hate and fear.” 

“Why not bring this to my father?” Nyssa asked slowly while leaning back in her seat.

She took a moment to order her words very carefully. This was the part that could get her killed. “Because I do not know of your father on this earth. But from what I know of him on earth one he failed utterly at his own mission. And from what I’ve seen on this earth I am not convinced he is any different on this earth.” 

“You would question Ras?” Sara asked sharply from where she was standing. 

“Yes. Because if I go too far, I’d assume one of your Ghul’s will be waiting for me. Checks and balances are necessary, and blind trust is stupid. So tell me, how has your father handled the deadliest city in the civilized world? Because from where I stand it’s continued to spiral towards darkness. And how many corrupt governments haven’t been toppled? Rumor has it the League doesn’t serve a higher purpose any longer. Also as a woman working with a man willing to kill his daughter’s Beloved isn’t the sort of man I’d wish to work for.” 

The room fell deathly silent. Lena slowly lifted a usb with a copied list of her rules saved on it. As well as the tabulated statistics on crime in and around areas with a known League presence. The final file was a recording of everything Kara had told her about the League. Of course it was heavily edited to avoid any details that were irrelevant as well as having Kara’s voice changed electronically. “I have my reasons for doubting your father on this device, as well as the rules by which I will be following in my current endeavors. If there is a reasonable explanation of the issues I would be willing to work with your father.”

Nyssa reached forward accepting the device. “This has been an interesting conversation Ms.Luthor. You’ll be hearing from me again.”

////

“I will not cut corners in the mass produced models to reduce costs.”

Maggie whistled as she adjusted the straps on her new protective gear. It weighed a bit. She jumped to see how it was affecting her mobility. “These are badass, I think it’s cooler than my girlfriend’s.” 

“High praise.” Mark laughed from where he was adjusting his set. “These things are awesome! Check the gauntlet attachments, these are totally modeled on Lex’s battle suit.” 

“We’ll actually be able to handle some of those hostile aliens without calling in Supergirl with these!” Johnson exclaimed in awe as he lifted out a pair of handcuffs made out of a type of metal that looked like it meant business. 

Maggie clapped her hands getting everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone! Finish suiting up, we’re going for a run round the block in these things before we even think of wearing them in the field.” 

“And then you’re sending a selfie to the girlfriend?” Mark wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Cause you look hot girl.” 

“You are too white and too male to say that.” Maggie said while resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. 

Johnson nodded. “It’s sad man, don’t do it.” 

“What? Why not?” Mark protested. 

“Trust me, just don’t.” It was a wonder she hadn’t slapped him over the head yet today. He was not going to get them all stuck in another sensitivity training class. Not again…. “You’re two degrees from a statements that is going to send us back to training.” 

Johnson crossed his arms. “You lose donut privileges if we have to see the ‘talking’ stick ever again.” 

“And coffee runs for something that isn’t sludge.” Maggie shivered at the thought of the councilor with the blasted stick. 

“Fine, but you all are lame.” Mark grumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wish I had a reasonable excuse for not posting this chapter till today but...yeah I've got nothing. Sorry about that, I just got kinda sidetracked and forgot. But I'm backish...I wasn't exactly gone...but I'm back to posting the new chapters!

“Regardless of the extra revenue and good PR they might generate, I will not allow public tours of my fortress or any other important facility I own.”

Katie tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Jess to finish her call. The moment Jess’s phone was returned to its cradle she began speak. “Why didn’t you give me a heads up I was getting fired?! Friends don’t let friends get fired by surprise!” 

“You’re not being fired.” Jess frowned. “Why do you think you’re being fired?” 

She threw her hands up in frustration and hurt. “I don’t know, maybe the email informing us that half of my job no longer exists?” 

“Oh!” Jess stood up quickly walking round her desk. “You’re not being fired, just with recent security issues we had to put an end to public tours for a while. All staff involved in facilitating the tours will be transferred to other departments depending on their skill set.” 

“I’m not...thank you. Wait why do you sound like you helped make that decision?” Katie asked in confusion while she breathed out in relief she wasn’t losing her job. Her friend was competent, incredibly good at her job. But still just an executive assistant, otherwise known as the glorified secretary. 

Jess’s face flushed as she bit her lip. “I kinda got promoted? I just haven’t moved to my new office yet.”

“Jess that’s wonderful!” Katie wrapped her friend in a tight hug. “Why haven’t you said anything?” 

“It’s been moving really fast!” Jess reached a single arm across her body seemingly holding herself together. “The paperwork was finished up yesterday, but Mr.Gaines and Ms.Luthor insisted on additional security measures for the new office. And I’m rather attached to my desk. Though I suppose I should be clearing it out. Afterall it’s going to be yours.” 

Katie gaped. “I’m the front desk person, how on earth does that qualify me for your job?!” 

“You have a degree in politics and a masters in business. Your front desk job was entry level and you’ve had a promotion coming for a while. And I trust you.” Reaching out Jess squeezed Katie’s arm. “If I have to entrust the job of gatekeeper to Ms.Luthor to someone I knew you were someone I could do that with.” 

Her chest burned with emotion but Katie held them back. Laughing as a thought crossed her mind she grinned at her friend. “What position are you being promoted to?” 

Jess looked guilty for a second. “Chief Operating Officer or COO.”

“Chief…” Katie stared in shock that wasn’t a promotion that was a...that was one of the most powerful positions in the company. If she wasn’t wrong the paycheck was was in the millions...as in more than one million. “Holy shit.” Blinking rapidly she tried to process this. Swallowing her shock down she resolved to get the details out of her about how the hell that promotion had happened over dinner later. “Does this mean you’re getting your own secretary?” 

“Yup, Brian from acquisitions and research.” Jess happily informed her. “He’s remarkably useful.” 

“I’m assuming you’re going to be breaking me in for the job then?” Katie flexed her fingers already feeling eager to get started learning the ropes. She could interrigate Jess about the promotion later when they both weren’t on the clock.

Jess shook her head. “Not yet, first you’ll be going through an orientation and security training day. If you pass that you’ll have a lot of paperwork to sign. Then I have all the instructions and appropriate notes written out for you.” 

“What’s going on Jess? That’s a lot of red tape for a promotion.” Katie frowned slightly. She wasn’t ignorant of the changes going on at L-corp. But increased security and equality when hiring were positives in her mind. Even for that though, this was excessive. The promotion Jess was getting wasn’t normal despite the fact she may have worked her way there eventually. But now? No something was happening. Not to mention she’d noticed her friend pulling back slightly in recent weeks. 

Jess sighed and considered her answer. “Ms.Luthor has chosen a new strategy for the company in light of recent events. I support it completely, and I believe you will as well. But until you’re briefed during your security training I can’t say anything.” 

////

“If I ever build a Laser Hallway of death, I will make very certain that the lasers are too closely spaced to be bypassed by doing flips. The lasers themselves will be infrared or ultraviolet, so that the hero doesn't even know he's being shot at until he gets hit.”

Kara floated outside L-corp slowly examining the new security. While Lena hadn’t asked her to do it, she felt weird not going through her regular checks of the building. Afterall she had found and disposed of a bomb hidden in a conference room before. It was just habit now. But her search for anything threatening to the building had been sidetracked by the security. There was a great deal of lead around all of the scientific floors, and had been since before Lena took over the company. 

She sucked in a breath in surprise as she spotted what was clearly security patrols in pairs. The palm scanners were littered throughout the building. The thing that stood out to her though were the vents. There was a grid of lasers inside them. She frowned as she stared at the complex layering that she was fairly sure a fly couldn’t get through in different spectrums of light. 

Shaking her head she glided down to Lena’s balcony and brandished her bag of donuts from Portland. “I bring the best donuts on the west coast.” 

“Kara!” Lena smiled as she hauled her into a hug. “You know your way to a ladies heart.” 

Her face heated up at the usual flirting, it just wasn’t fair how much it affected her. “Well you know....donuts?” If she could sink through the floor after that last squeak she’d be quite keen on doing so. Alas sinking through the floor was not one of her powers.

Lena smiled fondly at her as she accepted the bag. “You even got my favorite, what would I do without you?” 

Ducking her head Kara made her way to the couch. Gosh she really needed to get herself together. Just because Lena was beautiful, smart and smelled amazing didn’t mean she could keep shorting out around her. Her embarrassment faded as she spotted the gun underneath Lena’s desk. “Why is there a gun under your desk?” 

“I can’t depend on you to save me every time, even if you are Supergirl.” Lena said kindly. Seeming to have missed the point of the question she pulled out her prize donut and passed the bag to Kara. 

Kara let herself really look round the room. “I get that, but...there’re lasers in your vents, camera’s everywhere. You’ve upped your security. What’s going on Lena?” 

Lena stared at her for a long minute before sighing and sitting down on the couch and gesturing to her to her normal spot. She waited till Kara was seated and anxiously fiddling before speaking. “Kara there is a war starting.” 

“War?” She asked sharply. It made some of the ridiculous security make sense. Her fists clenched. “Against who? Lena?” Then it crashed against her that of course she was, Lex was out there.

Reaching out Lena rested her hand on her shoulder. “Easy Kara, it’s not... my mother and brother want to destroy me and good people, people like you. I can’t allow that to happen. If that means I have to prepare to fight a war against Cadmus, then that means that is what I am doing.” 

“But that’s my job. The DEO and I are handling it.” Kara offered frustrated that she knew it wasn’t enough.

“They’re a labeled terrorist organization.” Lena said with a gentle if firm voice. “I can’t remain reactive when it comes to them, I have to be proactive. And they’re not the only ones. You should know better than anyone that the universe isn’t a peaceful place and our planet is vulnerable.” 

Kara shifted back into the couch slightly away from her friend. “What do you mean?” She cautiously inquired. 

“Our planet needs to be prepared for interacting with outside races. Which means we need to be able to defend ourselves. We need better infrastructure, education, communication, organization, defense, the list goes on. We need to be capable of meeting the outside universe as peers.” Lena gestured to her office. “I’m trying to jump start that process.”

“I don’t...the DEO is there to defend the planet, my cousin and I. Our sectors Lantern.” Kara protested, knowing it was futile.

“Which is why we’ve survived this long. But three individuals, one of whom I’d never heard of till I met Bria, a secret government organization that answers to only one world power and a handful of vigilantes can’t keep us safe forever.” Lena shifted so she was looking out the window. “We as a species can’t depend on you to save us forever Kara. It’s not fair, and it’s not safe. So I’m taking measures to help this planet. The security is because those actions are going to increase my number of enemies.” 

Panic bubbled up inside of Kara. She understood what Lena was saying, even agreed somewhat. Lena was planning on something big, the rumors about Maxwell Lord being bought out by someone might have more merit than she’d initially given them. And considering how many times she’d had to rescue Lena she could understand the safety precautions. But war? Really? Was that what they were heading to? Kara bit her lip in thought. Something stuck out to her though. “Why the lasers in the vents?” 

Lena raised a brow at her. “Peeking in the vents I see?” 

Kara flushed. “I check for bombs whenever I visit.” She humphed. 

“I looked into the League after you told me about Sara.” Lena said falling back into seriousness. “I knew they existed in this universe so I looked into it further and I found they are remarkably similar to the organization you described on earth one.” 

“You what?!” Kara was on her feet spinning as she checked the room for any threats. Once assured she hadn’t missed anything she spun back to her friend. “Why would you do that!” 

Lena stood up quickly reaching out and touching her. “It’s alright, I took precautions. But I needed to make sure I was not going to be stepping on their toes with my future plans for expansion and defensive weapons research. Believe me I was careful.” 

Kara hauled Lena into a tight hug just reassuring herself that she was alive and safe. “You should have told me, I could have protected you, I can’t lose you.” 

“Oh Kara.” Lena rubbed her back while keeping her in the hug longer than was probably acceptable before pulling back. “I’m not going anywhere. But I’m telling you because I found this world’s Sara.” 

“She’s alive?” Kara breathed out in shock. She’d thought this earth’s Sara was dead.

Lena nodded. “She’s still with the League and is the Beloved. I’ll ask if you can meet her to check on her if they make contact with me again. But considering who she works for I assumed the lasers in the vents were a good idea.” 

Kara stared as she put all of the new things Lena was unloading on her into place. Lena was planning something dangerous once again. She’d met a member of the League, Sara was alive. Breathing out she accepted she wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night and instead be trying to figure out what was going on exactly. “I...thank you for telling me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! For those of you that read all the notes I leave on my stories you probably already know, but I help out on my family farm and run up to help my grandparents when they need help. So my grandfather fell and I spent the week helping up out there. Sadly they don't have internet. But I'm here and should have this fic finished up by Wednesday.

“I will not hold any sort of public celebration within my castle walls. Any event open to members of the public will be held down the road in the festival pavilion.”

Maggie carefully checked the new gear backstage. They’d be standing at parade rest behind the chief and Lena when they made their speeches. She loved the new uniforms and gear. It was versatile and every piece could be removed depending on the circumstances. That said she missed the more laid back street clothing that she wasn’t able to wear as much. Still as a detective she only was required to wear the high tech gear when going in for a known arrest, known alien violent incident, or any incident she deemed dangerous enough to warrant the equipment. Alex and her fancy DEO tech could drool at her gear. “Jordon if you spill that wine down your front I’ll make you clean the coffee pot.” 

The man froze mid drink and cautiously set the glass of wine down. “That’s rough Sawyer.” 

“That’s nothing on what the chief would do to you if you detract from his moment of good publicity.” Maggie shook her head at the new recruit to their department. He had yet to learn that as a new department, they were held to a higher standard. Especially since they were in the media’s unforgiving eye more often than their other colleagues. 

He cleared his throat. “Didn’t you arrest the Luthor a while back?” 

“Yes, and you ought to refer to her as Ms.Luthor if you don’t want anyone getting feathers ruffled.” Maggie said as she snapped her helmet on snuggly. 

“She’s crazy you know. I mean how many aliens have tried to kill her and now she’s throwing a party for anti-alien tech? That’s just begging for something to happen.” He grumbled as he tightened his boots. 

Maggie wondered for her co-workers. She was going to have to drag Jorden down to the alien bar soon. Fortunately for Jordan, Mark beat her to saying something. He slapped the kid upside the head while talking. “Kid if we handle the alien cases then the DEO isn’t. And believe me outworlders don’t want to cross paths with the DEO if they can help it.” 

“But like we’re arresting them?” He said frowning.

She let out a groan. “You’ve only been in our division for a week now kid, but first lesson. We protect the outworlders more than we arrest them. Mark can you introduce him around tomorrow?” Maggie had to resist slapping the kid upside the head herself. He had only just got through the training materials for the new job and gone on his first couple of rides. 

Jordan glanced down embarrassed before speaking. “Still doesn’t make sense she’d have a party like this. I mean isn’t it just begging to be attacked?” 

“Supergirl is in attendance, and our whole squad is here in full gear. I’m pretty sure if it gets attacked it’ll be used as a showcase of the tech.” Maggie found herself reaching for her phone as she spoke. She may not know Lena well, really she mostly just heard Little Danvers gush about her. But using the gala as a practical showcase and a criminal trap sounded like something she might do. Quickly she texted Alex to have a team on standby. 

Commissioner Szabo stepped in, in full dress uniform. “Sawyer, is you’re team ready?” 

Maggie stood up and ran a quick eye over her men. “We’re ready to go sir.” 

He nodded sharply. “Good, that secretary scares me and you don’t want her turned loose on you if you can help it.” A shiver ran down his spine. 

Some of the men looked around questioningly at that. Maggie on the other hand just nodded solemnly. Lena’s new secretary was intimidating as hell. She’d once watched the woman clobber a man copping a feel over the head with her purse. He’s dropped like a sack of potatoes. She wasn’t really sure she wanted to know what the woman kept in her purse. “Are you ready sir?” 

He snorted. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be to stand on stage with a Luthor, who is going to proclaim us at the forefront of outworlder policing.” 

“Don’t worry too much sir, you won’t embarrass yourself till the dancing after the speeches.” Maggie grinned at the man. She’d learned in her time in the city he was a good sort, who took the ribbing of the others as well enough. He’d risen through the ranks through hard work and a prominent serial killer case. Unlike in Gotham the brass here liked to actually interact with their beat cops and detectives. 

The Commissioner gave her a side eye. “Just for that you can be the one who Supergirl hits on stage to demonstrate the shields.” 

“Are we sure the pavilion is going to hold for the performance testing?” She asked seriously. If an actual fight broke out...she just knew it would be a disaster. 

Szabo just laughed. “Those pretty beams and tent poles are all reinforced steel. They’ll hold.” 

“Holy shit...if it’s going to be that fancy why not just hold it at L-corp? Or City Hall?” Maggie asked in surprise. 

“Because Ms.Luthor is the one with deep pockets and she said the public gardens, so the public gardens it is.” Which, fair enough. He continued. “Questioning our sponsor is how you lose your tech.” 

Maggie solemnly nodded. “If you try to take my anti-alien weaponry field generator I’ll cry. It’s mine, I’ve named her Kate.” 

////

I will never enter into an alliance with a being or group I cannot easily betray. And I will always assume that my new "allies" are holding to the same principle.

Selina Kyle dropped down behind the worker. He was unloading the crates of what her recon told her were large crystals. Prowling she reached out ready to take the worker down so she was free to collect her prize. She paused reaching up to her neck feeling a pinching sensation. What on earth? Her suit was carefully designed not to do that. Her fingers wrapped around and pulled out a dart. Blinking she stared at it in the palm of her hand. Her thoughts were slow and muddied as she felt herself sway. Looking back up at the worker she saw he’s turned around and wasn’t surprised to see her at all. Trap her instincts screamed at her. But it was too late as she swayed before collapsing.

////

The first thing she was aware of when she came to was that they were moving. The telltale sensation of being driven was easily discernible. The hard ungiving surface she was laid out on told her likely a van. Shifting she realized they clearly knew what they were doing. Not only were her elbows and wrists secured, but each individual finger was as well. Flexing her jaw she confirmed what she’d already known, she was gagged as well. Surprisingly it was a proper gag and wasn’t as uncomfortable as these things tended to be. The scratchy fabric of a hood was about her face. Together with the heat she was sure she was black bagged. Her legs weren’t any help either being secured at the ankles and knees. 

Attempting to roll slightly and she grimaced as she realized she was secured to the floor of the van as well. Whoever had done this was either a paranoid bastard or had done their research on her. Possibly both. There was no sound coming from whomever was driving, but she could smell three different colognes. It was a bit faint, but it was still there. Three men then. Considering the dart had to have been shot by a sniper, and the manner she’d been tied, they would be highly professionally. 

Using lab quality crystals in a late shipment to Gotham had to have been a set up. One she’d fallen into neatly. Cursing herself she felt cold sweat run down her back as the car stopped moving. Nothing good could come from this. 

The loud sound of a door sliding open told her she’d been correct about the van. There was some shuffling and she felt large hands unhooking her from the floor of the van. She kept herself completely pliant. They needed to get over confident and make a mistake if she was going to escape. Though it was nice that those hands didn’t wander anywhere they shouldn’t. She might let them live after she got out for that. 

She was grabbed under each arm and hoisted out of the van. Then they were off. There were two men moving her, one on each side. Her boots dragging on the floor. The footsteps told her the third man was taking up the rear. Shit, professionalism seemed to be holding steady. They weren’t being rough with her, so points to professionalism she supposed. She was surprised when they entered an elevator and it began to rise. It might just be possible she wasn’t going to die. Murder tended to be a basement sort of thing. 

There was a ding and they were off again. Between the sound, and the sensation of her dragging boots she could tell they were in a finished floor. It was smooth on her feet. A door opened and she was dragged before being dropped onto a chair. The two men who’d been carrying her made quick work of securing her to the chair. The bag was pulled off her head and the gag unfastened. 

Selina blinked at the light and took in the space. Stretching her jaw she got the kins out, she had to have been unconscious for quite some time for it to be this stiff. Looking around she realized she was in a modern office, high up on a skyscraper. Standing in front of her was a woman she recognized from the news. “Ms.Luthor, I wasn’t aware we had an appointment.” 

“Sorry about the abduction, but I’ve found paranoia the best way to deal with Gotham.” The woman informed her. 

She tilted her head. “Interesting, I was wondering who’s been disappearing various…..colorful personalities from the city. You wouldn’t have anything to do with that explosion at Arkam that took out a whole wing with no survivors as well would you?”

“One of my subsidiaries won the contract for the rebuild. Arkam won’t be a short stop before escape to the streets any longer.” She flicked her wrist and a table was carried over and placed in front of her by one of the still present guards. 

Selina looked at the contents on the table. There was what looked like a contract with a fountain pen resting on top and beside it a syringe with an unnaturally blue liquid in it. “What’s this?” 

“My job offer.” Ms.Luthor leaned against her desk as she spoke. “You have two options. Sign the contract and work for me. Or take the drug and forget that this meeting ever took place. It’s completely safe. Already gone through human trials. Most common side effect is a craving for pie.” 

She stared at her incredulously. “This is a job offer?” 

“Exactly.” The woman’s eyes glinted. “I could use someone of your talents. Corporate espionage may not be your speciality, but securing blackmail material is. Of course you’d earn a full salary with benefits. All travel expenses would be covered and you’d have use of L-corps team of lawyers for as long as you were in my employ. In addition your daughter Helena, who you currently have stashed away would have her future guaranteed. There is a highly ranked private school here in National City that she could be transferred to. Top tier security and the best protection I can provide.”

“You leave her out of this.” Selina spat straining against her bonds. How the woman knew about her daughter she didn’t know. But she wouldn’t touch her. 

The Luthor held her hand up. “I’m not going to hurt your daughter. I may be evil but I’m not a monster. Regardless of how this conversation goes you have my word that she won’t be harmed. Besides I don’t need or want a hostage to keep you in line. Hostages are messy business and I want you to work for me, not hate me.” 

Relaxing ever so slightly she kept her eyes narrowed. “Why should I trust you?” 

“Because I’ve already hired your friend Dr.Isley.” Ms.Luthor crossed her arms. “And this little abduction should serve as adequate warning that if you betray me, I can and will have you vanished like those other colorful personalities.” 

Selina shifted back into her chair while thinking. Well then, job offers like the one she was being given came with catches. But if Ivy vouched for the woman, of course she’d have to check that. Still...”What’s the catch?”

////

“I will be selective in the hiring of assassins. Anyone who attempts to strike down the hero the first instant his back is turned will not even be considered for the job.”

Nyssa walked past the secretary towards the CEO’s office. 

“You can’t go in there.” The tall dark skinned woman rose blocking her way. “You’ll have to make an appointment. Security will escort you down to the main lobby.” 

Nyssa raised a brow and stared at the woman. “You’re new. You’ll find I have a standing appointment with Ms.Luthor.”

The woman looked at her seriously for a moment before holding up her hand. “Wait there.” She stepped to the desk and hit the intercom. “Ms.Luthor, sorry to disturb you but there’s a woman here who say’s she has a standing appointment with you.” 

Finding herself amused Nyssa decided to help the secretary. “Nyssa Raatko, Head of the Demon.” 

The woman froze and then swallowed. Impressively she didn’t step back or in anyway show herself to be intimidated otherwise. “She says her name is Nyssa Raatko, Head of the Demon.” Nodding into the phone she was speaking into she continued. “Yes, I’ll send her right in.” Turning a dark glare on her the secretary crossed her arms. “Ms.Luthor will see you now.”

Nyssa noticed her hitting the security button as she passed opening the door. Interesting, loyal employees were always worth noting. As she sashayed into the office she noted the new security measures. “Your security has become most impressive.” 

“And yet you still got to my floor before registering with it.” Lena said while looking up fro the paperwork she’d been working on. “If my secretary is to be believed congratulations on taking the throne are in order.” 

She eased onto the couch, “Yes, your concerns about him turned out to be valid. His ashes are well and properly disposed of.” 

Lena stood up walking towards the bar. “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Whiskey if you have it.” Nyssa ran her finger along the seam of the couch. 

“Is your sister still with us?” She asked as she poured two tumblers of a warm brown liquor. 

“She is.” Considering her course involved partnership with the CEO she decided to elaborate. “Talia was...enthusiastic to become second in command for the League. Her son will be a contact but has been removed from the line of succession. Any future children she has will become heir instead.” 

Lena raised a brow while approaching and handing her the tumbler. “I’m surprised you’re telling me this.” 

“I believe we have similar goals Ms.Luthor. You’ll forgive me for having all of your actions scrutinized by the League while I cleaned house and our usual missions were put on hold.” She took a sip of her whiskey. “Your work in Gotham and with Mr.Lord is most impressive. If you would send the list of those you plan to have removed it would be best for that business to belong to the League. Afterall I don’t believe either of us want you coming up on my own list.” 

Lena hummed. “Of course, though actions against Cadmus and other hate groups will be taken when possible.” 

“Naturally. Which is why I propose. A representative of the League be attached to your company, to prevent any...conflicts of interest.” She watched the CEO’s face carefully. Negotiations like this weren’t common. 

“I’d be amenable to that. You should be aware that I have informed Supergirl that her friend Sara is alive on this earth.”

Nyssa was surprisingly pleased by that. Afterall, a superhero who considered her Beloved a friend could be...beneficial to her Beloved’s longevity. “Perhaps a senior member, such as my Beloved should work with your company to handle the details of our understanding.” 

“I’m sure that would be more than appropriate.” Lena agreed easily. “I would request in turn that if my mother is...handled by your organization that I be given proof of her fate.” 

“I believe this will be a beneficial agreement Ms.Luthor. I hear there is surprisingly authentic Chinese food near your building. Shall we turn this into a business dinner?” Nyssa proposed. It really was a beautiful city. Bright and full of sunlight. Sara would enjoy the area if she was posted here for a short time. It would practically be a vacation. And her Beloved could look into recruiting some aliens for the League as well. “I must thank you for the list of rules you operate by. I’ve found there is much renovation my home requires for security when look at in that light.” 

“Dinner would be lovely, and you are more than welcome to the rules. I’ve found they are remarkably effective.” Lena said standing and grabbing her purse and coat. “Shall we adjourn to that dinner then?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting but I do have a Nyssa/Sara oneshot I wrote back in February posted under my other psued. https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808148 Heads up though I use two different pseuds for a reason and fic written under RhinoMouse tends to be a bit...less fun shall we say.

“My Legions of Terror will have a competent Internal Affairs department to make sure, among other things, that none of my henchpersons are old childhood friends or former lovers of the Hero.”

Jess stared down the new head of Internal Affairs Bob. His ability read minds had made his promotion common sense really. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “How many in Lord-tech?”

“Eight-three undesirables. I recommend that three of them disappear.” His black hair was gelled meticulously covering his slightly pointed ears. 

“On what grounds?” She found herself asking in acceptance. Honestly couldn’t xenophobic and hateful terrorist sympathizers stop getting jobs in L-corps subsidiaries? 

He rolled his eyes. “Besides the fact I had to get drunk after sitting through the meeting and just listening to their topical thoughts? Because they’re highly trained and would be ideal recruits for Cadmus. They’re monsters and will find a way to further their beliefs if given the opportunity.” 

“I assume you have the paperwork filled out?” She said while hitting the blue button on her desk to let Brian know she was going to need more coffee. 

Bob promptly handed her a manilla folder with forms neatly organized inside. “I’m sure you’ll be able to pass these on to Sara then?” 

“Yes yes I’ll pass them on after they’ve been vetted. If you could hand over the list of the ones I just need to approve being fired please? You get to run the paperwork to Human Resources. Pam will want to hire more immigrants though so she’ll be pleased.” Jess thumbed through the folder of the vile thoughts Bob had recorded. Of course a second telepath would have to confirm before the disappearances were approved and sent to the League representative. Wordlessly she accepted the second folder he handed her. “I assume you have a second copy of your report on those to be fired?” 

“Of course.” He huffed. 

Jess set the paperwork down. “Good, go hand that to Pam in HR. If you need more telepaths in your department you’ve been approved for ten more hires. With our business expanding so rapidly you’ll need the manpower.” 

“I have some cousins who would appreciate joining the hunt for Cadmus agents.” He grinned with a feral joy. “Not to mention having a proper job and not doing under the table work.” 

////

“My Legions of Terror will have uniforms designed by a talented fashion designer, and will not be a cheap knockoff of the Nazi SS uniform, the roman foot-soldier uniform, or the clothing of the savage Mongol horde. All such groups were eventually defeated, and I want my troopers to have a more positive outlook about themselves.”

Gaines grumbled as he filled out the order forms for new uniforms for his security teams. They’d be getting a lovely grey with green piping tactical uniform with matching bullet proof vests. Of course stealth gear as well. Still...why did humans have so many options for shoes? And would his Bronx warrior employees even fit in human shoes? 

“You might want to special commission a tailor for that.” Brian said as he handed him a latte. “You’ll have to since the Bronx have four arms.” 

“How will we afford that? It’s outside of budget!” He moaned. 

Brian sighed. “Shift into a cute blonde girl and go flutter some eyelashes at the tailor and get a discount on the bulk order.” 

That was…”I hate forms with breasts. They’re impractical for running and the clothing is more expensive and of lower quality.” 

“But you’ll get the deal and stay under budget.” Brian said, his blue skin shimmering slightly in amusement. 

Gaines considered his options…”If you tell Jess how I got the deal I will make your life hell. Pat downs every day on the way into work. Deep body cavity searches.”

“That’s the spirit!” Brian grinned. 

////

“The moat around my fortress will be teeming with sharks with lasers on their heads (every creature deserves a warm meal). And no, I will not settle for sea bass, no matter how bad-tempered they are. ALL I ASK FOR IS SOME SHARKS WITH FRICKING LASERS ON THEIR HEADS!!!!”

“Alex!” Kara came shooting into her sister’s apartment ignoring how she and Maggie leapt apart as if burned while reaching for guns. 

Alex shoved her gun back in her holster. “You need to call before you come flying in, we’ve talked about this Kara.” 

“I think Lena’s turning evil and I don’t know what to do!” Kara bemoaned ignoring her sister and beginning to pace furiously back and forth across the apartment. 

“You think she’s turning evil? After everything now is when you think that? She’s single handedly upgrading law enforcement around the country. How is that evil? I mean I hate to admit it but I was wrong about her.” Alex frowned as she watched her sister.

Kara threw up her hands. “I know! But she’s been acting weird since everything with her mother. L-corp is turning into the most heavily guarded building I’ve ever seen. There are lasers in the vents!” 

“Woah, calm down little Danvers.” Maggie said slouching back on the couch. “She’s made a lot of waves publicly hiring so many aliens recently. Honestly, it’s about time she put in some better security.” 

“But Lena’s never cared about her safety and suddenly she does?! And what if she gets hurt!” Kara protested. 

Alex held up her hand. “You think Lena might be going evil and your concern is that she might get hurt?” She stared at her sister incredulously. 

“Well obviously she could never be properly evil, it’s Lena. But what if she tries to become a megalomaniac like her family?” Kara pointed out. She put her hands on her hips, she needed to protect her friend and they just weren’t getting how serious this was. “Her latest project is laser attachments for sharks!” 

“That’s..completely impractical.” Alex muttered face scrunching up into the familiar ‘science!’ expression. 

Maggie perked up though. “Oh I heard about that project. Isn’t it to help protect endangered species of shark if they get caught in fishing nets?” 

“Well yes.” Kara accepted. “But lasers on sharks? That’s straight out of those Bond movies.” 

Alex stood resting a hand on Kara’s arm. “Are you sure you’re not looking for an excuse to spend time with your friend?” 

Kara huffed. “Fine if you won’t listen I’ll look into it myself!” She spun and flew out at speed. They just didn’t understand. Lena needed help and she was going to give it to her. 

////

“All deathtraps will have only one way in or out, with any way out leading to an even more cunning deathtrap that works faster.”

Lena was in a video meeting with her new investors from London. She was enjoying her position of superiority in the meeting. With Lord-tech and its subsidiaries under her control she was gaining power quickly. In order to finish taking over the financial and technological sectors of the world, more funds to put into expansion were needed. Thus investor meetings. “Gentlemen I believe the situation is simple. L-corp is the largest technological company in the world. Not only are we the largest but we are the largest by a margin that is impossible for our competitors to compete with. With the strides we’ve been making investing now is your last chance to make this investment before others will. Don’t think I don’t have offers from other parties.” 

“Ms.Luthor you have to understand our position. While the growth of L-corp is impressive it’s been expanding too quickly. Profits won’t continue to rise like this.” 

Reaching out she clicked a few buttons pulling up the next page of her presentation on their monitor as well as hers. “But that’s exactly what they will do. We’ve obtained forty patents for technologies that each individually will earn us millions in the next year alone. The holographic technology alone will revolutionize our society. Games, films, music, political campaigns, classrooms, the possibilities are endless. L-corp is going to usher in the future and you can rise with us, or stand by the sidelines watching the second technological revolution of our planet.” She looked down and saw a very specific light blinking on her phone screen. “I’ll expect your answer by the end of the fiscal day tomorrow. For now I have a pressing matter to attend to. Good day.” 

Shutting off the conversation she pulled up the camera feed from Lex’s bunker number eight. Watching with complete focus she watched on the screen as her mother and two goons stepped in through the front door. While she’d never seen these two goons she wasn’t foolish enough to dismiss them as threats. Afterall look at the blasted cyborgs they kept turning out. She held her breath as the door shut automatically behind them. The light at the top of the door frame lit up automatically locking down. The giant block of cement fell from the ceiling right for the entrance. It served two purposes, squish the unsuspecting intruder and place eight tons of rock between the intruders and the only way in or out. 

Lena’s leg was jittering as she barely dared breath. One of the goons seemed to realize in time dragging Lillian and himself out of the way of the falling block of death. The other goon wasn’t so lucky. The ground hadn’t even finished shaking from the falling cement when the gas began to fill the bunker. Lena counted down to ten in her head as she watched the goon and Lillian rush for what appeared to be a control panel. Instead the moment she touched what Lillian thought was her salvation the gas ignited. Before visibility from the flames had finished the shrapnel bombs dropped from the light fixtures. The acid in the sprinkler system came raining down while the poisoned spikes shot out of every surface. 

It took twenty minutes for the various death traps to come to an end. Lena could clearly see the charred, impaled and partially melted remains of the goon and Lillian. It was unclear which was which not that it mattered. Because as soon as the last trap went the entire base went up with enough explosive power to take down a mountain. The camera’s didn’t survive the explosion leaving Lena staring at a blank screen. 

Shutting her laptop she stared unseeing across her office. Lillian was dead. She was really dead. Leaning her head back she realized she was crying. Whether her tears were from loss, joy, or relief she didn’t know.

////

Lena was leaning against the railing of her balcony. The cold chill of the night breeze skittered across her skin. She cradled a tumbler of untouched brandy in one hand. Pushing her loose hair behind one ear, she enjoyed the numbing effect of the wind. Her body as numb as her soul. The telltale flicker of color out of the corner of her eye didn’t surprise her. “Kara. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara asked while floating down next to her, concern pulling at her face.

She took a drink from her Brandy then. “Lilian is dead.” 

“What happened?” Kara asked softly resting a hand her shoulder.

The warmth from her hand burnt Lena with it’s warmth; though she didn’t move away from it. She sucked in a shaky breath. “I killed her.” 

“Oh Lena.” Kara didn’t pull back like she’d expected. Instead she pulled her into her arms. 

Turning into Kara, Lena leaned her head against the woman’s clavicle. Soaking in the strength she found herself speaking. “I had all of Lex’s old bunkers and labs prepared with traps. Traps designed to kill. I knew what I was doing, what would happen but it didn’t feel real till today.” 

“She went to the bunker?” Kara asked carefully letting her hand rest on Lena’s back. 

“Yes, I had camera’s installed, I watched it happen. I could have turned the traps off remotely. Afterall I had to have a safety measure in case it was the police who broke in. But I didn’t. I watched as trap after trap went off. She’s gone and I don’t regret it. Just like I don’t regret Lex.” Lena felt Kara tense against her. But she didn’t pull back in disgust. Instead she just pulled her into a hug that was unfailingly gentle and warm. 

Holding her close Kara spoke slowly. “Lena what happened?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! And don't worry I've got another short fic lined up for after this one finishes. First chapter is written and mostly done mocking up/drafting the rest of it.

“ I will occasionally listen to and follow my advisor's advice.”

Sara hadn’t been sure what working with Lena Luthor would be like. It turned out to be absolutely fascinating. She loved it. She could grab real food, or what she considered real food but Nyssa considered artery clogging atrocities. With her arms full of delicious food, she got to head up to her office, yeah that was right she got an office in Internal Affairs! Which was just kickass really.

“Hey Katie, sexy Luthor in?” She took a long pull from her soda, god she’d missed soda. When she headed back to Nyssa she was going to thank her appropriately for this vacation. 

Katie buzzed her in without looking up. “She’s in, go ahead and enter. Though my sensors say Supergirl dropped in about ten minutes ago.” 

“Thank you.” Sara tipped her head as she headed into the office. She hooked the door with her foot and kicked it open before strolling in. “What’s up Luthor?”

Sara barely could tense up before she was wrapped up in a tight hug that lifted her off of her feet. She caught the flicker of amusement on Ms.Luthor’s face over the shoulder of her hugger. That with the blonde hair and blue clad shoulder was enough for her to relax. “Hello Supergirl, I hear you know another me?” 

“Sara!” A painfully cheerful voice came from next to her ear. The woman pulled back, her smile blinding. “I know you’re not the Sara I know but it’s great to meet you!” 

Lena let out a huff, “Supergirl, let her breathe.” 

The hero stepped back releasing her with a bashful look on her face. “Sorry, it’s just good to meet you.” 

Sara laughed and stuck her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you too Supergirl.” 

“It’s just so nice to meet other superhero’s that are women.” Supergirl said while resting her hands on her hips. 

It struck Sara as amusing how the woman seemed to be posing based off someone else. There was a slight awkwardness to her, but she was impressive nonetheless. “I’m not a superhero I’m afraid.” 

“I know.” Supergirl pushes some of her hair behind her ear. “Earth 1’s you liked the title Legend or Time Master instead of hero.”

“Huh, Time Master? Like does Earth 1 me have a TARDIS or what?” Sara asked while dropping the bag of fast food on the small table and pulling out the delicious grease filled goodness inside. There was a quick breeze and Supergirl was sitting across from her, munching on one of the six burgers Lena had asked her to pick up. 

She nodded enthusiastically while swallowing. “Yup! Or it’s the Waverider, but it goes invisible and you protect the time stream. You’re captain of the ship too.” 

“How on earth did I get out of the League? Lena here seemed to be under the impression Earth 1 me was a part of the League there too.” Sara grabbed some fries. She flicked her eyes to where a truly exhausted looking Lena was settling down besides Supergirl. Actually, she tilted her head, she was sitting a bit closer than was really appropriate. Interesting. 

“Yeah,” Supergirl lowered her burger looking thoughtful. “Yeah...you were a part of the League. Nyssa released you after you ran away. Then you joined again in exchange for protection for Starling City from an army of enhanced terrorists. You were murdered a few months later. Then Lazarus pit after an internal coup that led to Nyssa being imprisoned. After that you got recruited to save the world from an immortal Tyrant and ended up becoming the Captain of the timeship and being dubbed a Legend of Tomorrow.” 

Sara stared...that was...good lord what sort of soap opera was that. There were gaps there, but all lists of highlights tended to be like that. But how the hell had Nyssa been convinced to release her? “Is the Nyssa of Earth 1 alive?” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how exactly she’s doing but she’s not head of the League. You and her aren’t together but you called her your one great love.” Supergirl shifted looking uncomfortable. “You...you were very nice to me when I was over there. Oliver was being an ass because I’m an alien, also probably a girl. He seemed like a bit of a sexist in that he assumes he’s got to protect the women around him without asking if they need it.” She tilted her head in thought. “Anyways he was being mean, and everyone was mad at Barry so you sorta introduced me around.” 

“Sure I wasn’t just flirting with you?” Sara winked at the hero who turned a bright pink. She also noted the stiffening of Lena who’d been stealing some of Supergirl’s fries. The warning glare she got from the CEO was enough to let her know that Supergirl was off limits.

Supergirl shook her head in embarrassment. “No, well yeah, but you’re just flirtatious.” She gave her a pointed look. “On both earths.” 

Laughing Sara shrugged. “True as charged.” 

“But no, you were just nice. And I’d never gotten to talk to someone in the Hero business who was a girl before. I mean we have Wonder Woman but I’m not in the Justice League so I’ve never met her.” A slightly hurt expression flickered across her face. One that Lena obviously noticed.

The CEO reached out touching Supergirl’s knee. “That’s just because there haven’t been any planet wide threats since Myriad. They’ll ask you to join next time something happens or else they’re all idiots.” 

Supergirl looked at Lena before sighing. “Not that there will be a threat like that if you succeed?” 

Sara sucked in a startled breath. Shit, Lena hadn’t let a crush lead her to telling too much to a Superhero had she? Sure the woman was charming and she could understand the attraction. But someone as staunchly moralistic and idealistic as the beacon of hope and justice was insanity. “You..”

“I told her.” Lena cut in. Her shoulders shook slightly before she settled herself. 

Supergirl bit her lip but didn’t seem uncomfortable with the proximity to what she had to know were two killers. “I’m not going to tell anyone...or not unless I have to.” She began tearing the paper on her burger into little tiny pieces. “It’s not like I haven’t killed before because there wasn’t any other option. I work for a Black Ops section of the government, I get that sometimes people just can’t be taken in alive. But...I don’t like it.” 

“So what are you planning to do?” Sara asked relaxing infinitesimally. She watched the hero curiously. Not as self righteous as her cousin then, definitely interesting. 

“I know that Batman and my cousin would want to stop all of this. Roa, I’m sure they’d take down the League if they knew how to do it without destabilizing the underworld by doing so. But what they’re doing isn’t helping. I’m working on an article about crime in regards to Hero’s and well...we inspire a type of villainy that is significantly more abhorrent. Not that we don’t make a massive dent in minor crimes. Also fires, and other accidental situation. But still there’s a strong correlation between villainous rampages and the presence of a hero. So I just...I don’t like, I can’t support it, but I think organizations like the League are a necessary evil.”

Sara nodded in understanding. It’s about what she’d have thought of the League before that cursed backpack trip. “But you’re not willing to turn a blind eye to Lena’s actions are you?” 

“No.” Supergirl said firmly. “Not the killing.” 

“K..Supergirl.” Lena spoke her voice sounding strained. Ah, they’d had this conversation already. 

Supergirl turned facing Lena fully. “I won’t let you do this to yourself. It’s hurting you.” 

“I can’t stop.” Lena said while clasping her hands together. “It has to be done, I’ve already done so much. Stopping makes what I’ve already done without purpose. That’s unacceptable.” 

“Wait.” Sara had to stop herself from laughing. “Your reservation isn’t that someone is trying to take over the political, financial, and technological spheres of the planet, it’s that being responsible for deaths is hurting her?” 

Supergirl nodded almost defiantly. 

She couldn’t help it, Sara laughed. Her ribs ached as she doubled over gasping for air. This was ridiculous and she couldn’t help it. “You…” More snickering came out before she could speak again. “You realize there is a simple solution to this whole thing don’t you?” 

“No?” Supergirl looked at her curiously while Lena looked suddenly far more awake and less worn down. 

Really Sara was surprised the CEO whose brilliance was responsible for a truly terrifying amount of productivity and plotting, hadn’t picked up the easy fix. “Supergirl here objects to the killing. Not the blackmail or manipulation of corrupt officials and businessmen. Nor the expansion or monopoly stuff. So, just keep up all that and let the League take care of any premeditated assassination. We put a couple of junior trainees in your company's various Internal Affairs offices and Security offices. You allow League safe houses to be kept in conjunction with your own safe houses. Presto. You can continue to deal with morally grey business practices but keep your hands clean of any blood. And the League has an international partner allowing for greater recruitment and information acquirement. Win win.” 

Supergirl’s eyes crinkled together as she seemed to consider it. “It’s...it’s not ideal but it would allow the projects and advances to continue. And help prevent any more Maxwell Lords or Lillians.” 

Lena stared at Supergirl like she’d never seen her before. “That...I can do that. Really not having to coordinate our efforts in Gotham and around the world to bring an end to various villains is a resource drain. And Cadmus is almost completely rooted out at this point.” 

“Wait really?” Supergirl asked in surprise. 

“Of course. Like Nazi’s there’s no negotiating or reasoning with an organization whose sole purpose is hate. They were using a great many buildings and properties that were owned by my subsidiaries. Which, that’s just sloppy and arrogant. As if I wouldn’t find out once I had an internal audit. Using demolition as a cover we’ve taken out thirteen bases of their operation. The rescued prisoners have either been released back into the general population or are still recovering in the alien wing of the hospital I sponsored and had converted.” Lena shrugged like what she’d just announced wasn’t a massive accomplishment. “Really the Luthor fortune was just sitting around and with current growth of the company I’ll have tripled my wealth in two years at this rate. Investing Lillian and Lex’s money into alien wings of hospitals throughout the nation is just common sense restitution.” 

Supergirl stared at the woman in awe. “You’re amazing.” 

Sara cleared her throat at the sight of the heart eyes. “So thoughts on leaving the clean up to the League?” 

Lena tore her eyes away from Supergirl. “Being evil is exhausting.” 

“You’re not evil!” Supergirl protested grabbing her hands. “You were only doing this to protect people.” 

“You realize you’re more of an anti-hero then anything else.” Sara said staring at the woman in disbelief. Honestly, she saw evil on a regular basis. She knew what it looked like and the idiotically self sacrificing genius wasn’t it. 

Lena titled her head looking surprised. “Anti-hero?”

“Yes. See, you’re still a hero even if you took it too far.” Supergirl squeezed Lena’s hands in reassurance. “Being a hero is a narrow line to walk, and we all fail. You’re too kind to ever be a villain.” 

Sara shrugged. “You’re self sacrificing and only kill truly evil people. And I mean, out of a sense of protection.” She popped a fry into her mouth. “I see evil a lot in my line of work, and you Lena Luthor ain’t it.” 

“Anti-hero.” Lena murmured a slight smile pulling at her mouth. “I can live with that.” 

////

“Total commitment is essential. If I discover that I have not truly and completely gone over to the Dark Side, I will immediately cease all world-domination efforts until that last morsel of goodness is expunged.”

Jess stared at her boss. “So, still following the list but dropping the shooting and kill traps?” 

“Yes, apparently we failed on being totally committed. So unless a time comes where we are committed we are halting our violent efforts. Of course Seliena and Dr.Isley’s contributions will be invaluable. Any person’s we note as one whom are...dangerous and unsalvageable we make note of in paperwork we know will pass through the hands of the League trainee. But otherwise we don’t have anything to do with death any longer.” Ms.Luthor handed her a latte. “I understand that this is...unexpected.” 

“No, it was an obvious future step.” Jess sighed, her boss really could miss the obvious. “Your focus was always on the technology. Should I call up the required personnel to be informed of the new policy.” 

Lena blinked looking at Jess. “Obvious?” 

“Please, Evil Overlord Ms.Luthor? I’ve worked for you long enough to know you don’t have that in you. Why do you think I didn’t walk when you first proposed all this?” Reaching out she accepted the latte. It really was sweet that her boss would get her coffee. “Are we still having inner circle pizza nights?” 

“Pizza night is good.” Lena replied automatically. “We’re still continuing with the rest of our plans.”

Jess smiled standing up. “Good. Is there anything else you need Ms.Luthor?” 

“No...that’s all. Thank you Jess. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She waved her hand slightly. “Truly, thank you for standing by my side through all of this.” 

Snorting Jess patted her boss on the shoulder. “Ms.Luthor I can honestly say it has been a pleasure working for you. Till jail or bankruptcy do us part.” 

Lena looked amused. “I’ll see you tonight for pizza. Oh, you may want to add a few pizza’s to the order, Kara will be joining us.” 

Jess rolled her eyes. Of course Ms.Danvers would be joining them. “I’ll see to it.” Honestly her boss was ridiculous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at last!

“I will try to maintain a realistic assessment of my strengths and weaknesses, even though this takes some of the fun out of the job. I will never say, "I am invincible", because no one ever is.”

Nyssa wiped at the sweat across her brow. Flipping her sword back up with her foot she grabbed it out of the air. “Again.” 

The six trainees groaned as they peeled themselves off the floor. She stared at them for a moment considering if they could continue or their pathetic weakness was just cover for laziness. One of them face planted on the ground while trying to get up. She sighed in annoyance. “Next group, move these candidates off the floor and then take their places.” 

A dark garbed trainee approached her nervously. “With respect, you are too strong. Why do you wish to fight us when we cannot even touch you?” 

“No one is invincible.” Nyssa said firmly. “We both gain from fighting one another. Now do as you’ve been ordered.” She really should send Ms.Luthor a card or something...that’s what regular people did right? Cards to thank others for giving them a list of rules that would make her organization thrive. Swinging her sword loosely she prepared for the new trainees to attack first. Ms.Luthor may be leaving the list behind, but she wasn’t going to be anytime soon. Afterall, she was born to this commitment. 

////

“If a messenger interrupts me during a meeting, a bath, or a romantic encounter, I will assume he has a real and important reason for doing so. He will only be executed if he interrupted me for no reason.”

Sara was singing along to her playlist as she made her way to her apartment. Wiggling her hips with the beat she gave Saarab a tilt of the head in acknowledgement. Afterall the whole floor was inhabited by the League. Acknowledging the neighbors was just common sense when they were your co workers and deadly assassins. Everyone knew of the unfortunate fate of the initiate who kept everyone awake the night before a mission. Sticking her hand out on the scanner she mouthed the lyrics as it beeped and the door unlocked for her. She continued inside in the same manner while flicking the music off, not that she stopped singing. Carefully she palmed a knife. Someone was in her room. 

Dropping her coat on the back of a chair she pivoted ready to grab the intruder. Laughing she dropped the knife and yanked Nyssa into a passionate kiss. God she’d missed her lover’s lips. Pausing for breath she grinned. “Now isn’t this a pleasant surprise. Did you come early for something specific or…” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You are ridiculous Beloved.” Nyssa said before pulling her in again. 

Sara happily moulded their bodies together while slipping her hands underneath Nyssa’s shirt. She shivered happily at the sensation of warm skin. Her mouth was engaged in applying the distinctive bruising that had faded along Nyssa’s collarbone since last they’d been together. So when the door opened after a sharp knock she deeply wanted to disembowel the idiot who’d dare interrupt. “This better be important Saarab.” 

The guard cleared his throat pointedly, though she didn’t remover her hands from where they were. Finally he seemed to realize it was a lost cause. “Damian has requested an audience immediately. He was insistent.” 

Sara groaned letting her head thunk against Nyssa knowing her lover's response already. Sure enough Nyssa spoke up. “Send him up.”

Muttering darkly Sara disentangled herself from Nyssa. Stupid rules, and common sense. Was some time alone with her girlfriend really too much to ask? Opening up the mini fridge she pulled out the vodka. She’d need it for whatever the prat wanted.

////

“If my Evil Offspring is corrupted by the forces of Good, I will not try to attempt to bring him back to the Dark Side. I will give him up as a lost cause, eliminate him if he goes against me, and find a suitable Evil protégé somewhere else.”

Damian scowled as he entered the room. “Aunt Nyssa, Sara.” He gave a polite dip of his head in acknowledgement of Nyssa as the head of the demon. 

“I don’t remember summoning your presence Damian.” Nyssa remarked while accepting a drink from her girl. 

He straightened his spine at the look in her eye. “You sent me a letter.” 

“Ah, that you are no longer heir. Do you question my right to remove that title from you?” She asked while sitting down lightly on the edge of the bed. 

His fists clenched. “It is my birthright.” He bit out. 

“As was it mine before you took my place. And let us be clear your mother should have been if my mother hadn’t been favored. The position of heir is not filled solely by blood or order of birth.” She stared at him pointedly. “Tell me when was the last time you performed a service for the League?” 

Damian shut his mouth sharply at that before retorting as he found words. “My absence from the League was not my own decision.” 

“It was not.” Nyssa allowed. “But you have not returned. You have actively worked against our interests in Gotham. In fact your loyalty seems to be to your father first. So your position inside the League will reflect that. You never did take the oath as you were a child when you left. As such there is no punishment for your leaving. You will never be able to take the position as Head of the Demon. If you wish you may become a contact for the League in Gotham, possibly even an ally. But your future with the League is gone. Any siblings your mother brings into the world will be given preference to the title, your mother holding it for now. If you ever approach me in this manner again you won’t survive the encounter. I’m not my father and I will not tolerate your whims simply because of your gender.” 

“Why haven’t you killed me already then?” He challenged, his jaw tense.

She stared at him for a minute letting him sweat before replying. “Because your mother cares for your life. Don’t waste my mercy. It won’t be shown to you again. Now leave, my Beloved and I were occupied before you interrupted us.” 

////

“If my objective is world domination, I will not be tempted by tantalizing opportunities to achieve absolute power, as these inevitably backfire. However, if my objective is absolute power, I will consider settling for mere world domination.”

Lena smiled from where she was sitting resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Brian would you refill my wine while you’re up?” 

The blue skinned alien just happily nodded as he grabbed her glass. “Sure, anyone else want refills?” 

Jess help up her glass. “Drown me in wine I have a babysitter for the whole weekend.” She turned her gaze to Kara. “Thank you for convincing your sister and her girlfriend to practice the parent thing on my son. He loves them and is learning how to incapacitate a grown man and gets his homework down.” 

“Alex is the best sister.” Kara replied proudly. 

Lena just squeezed Kara’s hand. This was good. She’d always been terrified of disappointing her friend; so much so that she’d never imagined this. That she’d see something that wasn’t perfect and instead of leaving her would instead help her make it right. Perhaps it was the wine, or the atmosphere, but either way she shifted and kissed Kara’s cheek a bit sloppily. “Thank you.” 

Kara turned a bright red. “Wait what for? I’m pretty sure I stole some of your pizza.” 

“We ordered enough for you.” Jess remarked from the couch she was half melted on with her boyfriend Mr.Gaines dutifully rubbing her feet. “Though it’s adorable to think Lena wouldn’t have thought of that.” 

“Oh..well thank you.” She tilted her head. “Though what are you thankful for?” 

“For being my friend.” Lena looked at the room full of her closest advisors. Jess and Gaines who were relaxed on the couch. Brian in the kitchen refilling drinks. Katie was eating her pizza while shooting accusing looks towards Kara. Bob and Anthony were playing a game of chess. It was...it was good. She was fairly sure Pamala Isley and Harley would be dropping by later. “All of you, thank you.”

Kara wrapped an arm around her hugging her from the side. “Thank you for being my friend too.” 

Jess snorted. “You're our friend too Lena.” 

Lena smiled softly at the acceptance. Yes, this was all she’d ever wanted. Resting her head on Kara’s shoulder once again she enjoyed the atmosphere. This anti-hero business wasn’t all bad. In fact really it was exactly what she was meant for. She could use her mind and power to make a difference. Protect her friends, protect Kara, protect the planet. It was perfect really. She could do and have everything she wanted. Leave the politics and killing to others. No, this was exactly what she needed to be doing. Reaching out she grabbed another piece of pizza. She paused before biting into her slice. “We’re going to need a new list of rules since we’re switching to anit-hero’s instead of villains. Ideas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through to the end! I've had a ton of fun writing this and am going to miss it. If you're all interested I have mostly light hearted Supergirl fic under this psued. Then I have long plot involved stuff from several fandoms under the psued RhinoMouse. So if you want, there is more stuff of mine out there. Thank you again for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing! See you all on my next fic.


End file.
